Madison in Wonderland
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: How did you get to Wonderland? Over the Hill or Under land? Or just behind the tree? Where Clouds are Rolling By, they roll away and Leave the sky, where's the land beyond the eye that people can't see? Where do stars go? Where's the Crescent moon? It must be somewhere in the sunny Afternoon. Madison in Wonderland, where's the path to Wonderland? Over here or there? I Wonder Where?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

My name's Madison, I'm only 17 years old. I only live with my siblings since my mom died of an illness, and my father...well...I'll explain a little of that later. My siblings were always rude to me, especially my little 12-year-old brother. I look almost like the female version of my dad, same shape and colored eyes, which are brown as chocolate. Same for my hair, yet it's darker and ashy like dark chocolate, it's short to my neck with bangs slanted to the left.

When I was 7, I always listen to my father's stories, he told me about mystical creatures and far away lands. But when I was 10, while I was waiting until he came home from work to have a tea party,...he died in a murder attack. No one knows who killed him, not even the police or government, but a man said "When the man in black ran off, he vanished like a magician."

I never forget my dad or his stories, I tried thinking about something else, like how normal teens do, but besides school work, it's stuck in my head. His last tale, was a land filled with Wonders, were many creatures, big and small, dwell, saying "Hello" to guests.

I am a nice girl, yet my reality life needs to transform into something, I kept wishing on a star and a birthday candle to make it happened. That is, until my wish came true, but not sure if it's a good way...

It all started this morning when I woke up, waiting for a friend. His name's Sebastian, and if he's from another planet, then I'm guessing Cute Boy Planet. He's also very calm and friendly with an addiction to felines. However, on most times, he didn't come over at night, nor in school almost everyday, like there's an emergency or his family's ill or anything.

I tried to ask, but every time, he just refuse to answer or said that, "It's a secret." Some day, I will have the answer!

I went outside to wait for him, but as I got there, I noticed he already came walking by, looking at his watch. He had black hair that was neatly cut into bangs that framed his face. He had a pale, pointed face and creamy skin; his arms were toned and he had broad shoulders. He was wearing a black and white diagonally striped T-shirt with a black jacket and a grey scarf and ordinary black jeans.

"Hi Sebastian." I smiled as I wave. He look at me, smiled, then went back to his watch, "Hey, Madison, can't talk now. I must be going." I tilt my head as I followed him, "Going to where?" "I told you for the millionth time, it's a secret." He spoke, getting annoyed.

"I just want to know, is that too much to ask?" I rolled my eyes as I kept following him. We kept arguing and arguing until as we got to the bridge that lead to a golden gate, he ran in front, saying, "For the Last time, I can not tell you, now good day!"

I sigh, watching him go since I couldn't catch up, but when I did, something weird just happened. A Cotton tail **popped** from his bum! I gasped and as he headed towards the gate, Rabbit ears **popped** from his head!

I rubbed my eyes, but they're still there, "S-Sebastian?" He already went deeper in the forest, never hearing me. I sigh, look back at my neighborhood then to Sebastian. I took a deep breath and started running to chase him, across the bridge and through the gate.

_**~Clannngg~**_

I froze and turn my head back slowly, seeing the gate's locked up tight! I ran to it and notice a lock was there, I didn't know who was there to lock it, but I knew that...I'm Trap!

I started to panicked, but noticed something amazing, a few vines, flowers, and different colored mushrooms were growing around me. I looked around to see more flowers and vines grew and many butterflies came.

I became amazed as I walked there, but I have to continue my search for what happened to Sebastian. I was very nervous about it since he's deep in the forest and I don't know where to start, but then, I noticed a creek with some flat stones, creating a path, along with signs with different shapes, color, and sizes on the trees.

I stared at the signs, telling me either to _Yonder, Come in, _and _Welcome_. There's also signs that told me, _Go Away, Keep Out_, and _Turn Back_. I became confused, but I followed the creek path to find Sebastian.

I kept following through the lacy curtain archway, up the waterfall stairs and to the door in the tree. It was odd that many of those items are placed there, including a door. I stared at it, then opened it up, revealing a black area.

I look around, then down, seeing that there's no floor, "No Floor?" I used the light of my phone to see how deep it is, it doesn't hit the ground, which means it could lead to the center of the Earth, or all the way to China. It will be cool for the China part, but not a fun ride to go down.

I kept looking down until I felt someone pushing me with a foot, causing me to fall. I screamed as I fall to my death and while I fell...I heard someone laughing...

* * *

**...She came and fell for such a curious trick, she pretend to have wits, but can be quite thick. Poor Madison, what ever shall come to her, I do look forward to find out...**


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Letting you guys know, it's almost going to be Like the OVA, but using different reactions and some stuff may change, like the Alice thing. Also some outfits may change, like Ran-mao's and Paula's *shudder* But mine will change to, even though I love the bottom works, which is the idea of doing shorts for the boy._

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

I kept falling down, screaming that I could end up in Splat. The kind of hole or tunnel was still odd since around every corner is a bunch of floating furniture.

I kept screaming, then I pray while screaming these words, "God! Save me! I don't know how all of this happened! Please help me!"

I notice as I fall, there's a bright light, I thought it's either a way out, God helping me, or just Heaven.

As I got through, I know the answer, just in the center of the rabbit hole, now filled with books, are a bunch of Fruit and candy, I bounce on them since they're like pillows and into a tube. I thought it's where I land, so I spoke in relief, "I'm ok." But then the tube tilted to my east, hearing a hissing sound.

It took me a while until I realized it's a cannon! I tried to get out, but it's too late, the cannon-shot me out, through the opened door, and I land on a hardwood ground.

I groaned as I land, it hurt my face, chin, and stomach, "Ow.. Ow.. Ow.. Ow..." I look up, seeing a million different kind of doors, floating in mid-air, I even land on a giant door when I notice a giant door knob. The walls around the place reminds me of birthday present wrappers since the different bright colors and designs.

But what matters most, I'm still alive, "Thanks Lord...But where am I? Hello? Sebastian? Are you here?" I kept looking around more, I even tried opening the doors, even look inside the key holes, but they're locked and there's no sign of him.

"Dear, Oh dear!"

I gasped and look around for that voice, "Sebastian? Is that you?" It does sound like him, but it sound like he yelled from the bottom of a skyscraper. I look around until I see a small black person running around.

I look closely and realized the person in a black tail coat and heart shape tie with glasses and rabbit ears and tail was Sebastian! "What?! How did he..."

I tried to think, but he kept running, now towards me, "I'm Late! I'm Late! So very Late!" "Wait! Stop, Sebastian! It's me!" I tried telling him to stop, but he continued to run, looking at a pocket watch he held, "3 minutes and 10 seconds late!"

I tried catching him, but he ran past me, "I'm Late! I'm Late for a very Important Date! No time to say, 'Hello!' 'Good-bye!' I'm Late! I'm Late! I'm Late!" I look back and saw he went through a very small door and I can hear him locked the door.

I just couldn't believe what he did, "H-He ignored me? I can't believe it!" I tried opening the door, but I forgot that it's locked, "He even locked the door too.." I sigh and covered my head thinking that I was dreaming, "I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...I fell out of bed and hit my head...I'm dreaming...wake me up..."

"Awww! Look! Isn't it Adorable!?"

"Huh?"

"Quite So, My lady!"

I turned back, asking, "Who said that?"

I noticed a girl sprinting towards me in a banana cream dress with matching pink gloves and boots. Her hair was in pig-tails, they're even curly like the tails, she also have a cheese barrette and matching white mouse ears and tail.

"MISTREEEESSSSSS!"

I tried to tell her to wait, but it's too late, she pounced me, landing me on the ground. I pushed her off a little, seeing her, "I..uh..Hi...miss.." "You look startled, but surely you will recognize my lady, Mouse, I'm her maid, the Dodo." Her maid spoke.

Her maid wore a blue tutu with a white apron, tall yellow poka-dot socks with black strapped shoes, her brown hair's tied in a pony tail with a red cap, she have white cuffs, brown eyes, and black vest with light blue wings on the cuff sleeves.

The Mouse smiled with her emerald-green eyes, squealing in her squeaky voice, matching her animal, "So Cute! So Cute! So Cuuuuttee!" She looked at me again and leaned with her eyes narrowed, "Now why wearing such plain clothes, Miss, they're not the least bit cute."

I look at her in a confused look and look down at the outfit I am wearing, which is my white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow scarf, and dark jeans that curtains my black boots. I look at her again, "They're Not? Well, I did like this outfit an-"

"Come now, it's inappropriate, not cute at all," She spoke as she got up, "My Teacher in Mouse School told me, 'When in the Country, do as the Country do,' And 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do! And if you're a Mouse, Stay **far** away from Cats!"

I tilt my head, speaking, "I don't think I quite understand, miss. Are we...in Rome?" "What are you on about?! We're in Wonderland, not Rome, obviously!" She spoke again.

_Wonderland? What does she mean Wonderland? Why does it sound familiar from my dad's stories?_

"O-oh, well...My name's Madison, miss." I spoke. "Ah! Pretty name! Let's have some Lunch! Once you're properly dressed, we'll have some tea." "Huh? But I didn't bring anything." I spoke. "That's Ok! Dodo can help you find one!" The Mouse smiled.

"Eh? Come again?" I tilt my head on that question, but then the maid picked me up. "Let's get you ready!" She spoke with a smile and sprint her way to a dressing room.

I tried to escape, but it was already too late, I was inside the dressing room with the Dodo maid. "Now, Lady Madison, time to change into this."

I look at the dress she is holding up, it was sky blue with a white apron that the sleeves and edgings of the bottom part is in ruffles, the skirt was puffy, like an umbrella skirt with a white under part of the dress, the collar is white with black buttons, and it comes with white gloves with a black ribbon, a small red cape, black and white stripped stockings, black strapped heels, and finally, a black ribbon.

I step back, speaking, "Well, I think I can change myself." "Nonsense, miss." She spoke as she grabbed my scarf, taking it off, then took off the shirt and pants, and boots.

I look at them as she put the dress on me, thinking it could be the last time I ever saw them until I find a way to get back home.

I look at myself in the mirror after she finished. "Awww! Don't you look so adorable?!" She asked as she clapped her hands. "Well...I got to say...not bad." I spoke with a smile.

As she push the curtain out-of-the-way, I notice the scene already changed, completely. The atmosphere's pink with many shiny things, there's giant decorative eggs everywhere with rose bushes and a few tables, including 2 that are together with light blue frosting-like tablecloth.

Each have the bowls of fruit, a candle holder that looks like it's a lily, tea cups, and teapot that look the same, plates and a vase of flowers. It's something Death the Kid from Soul Eater will improve.

I notice the Mouse giggled while clapping her hands in her seat, "You Look so Adorable!" "Well, thanks miss." I spoke as I walk to the table.

The Dodo help me sat down and spoke, "Enjoy your tea." "Uh, Thanks, ma'am." I spoke, watching the mouse drink some tea. I stared at my cup, not doing anything to it. I never drink tea, but I know that it taste badly in any flavor.

Luckily, I found something useful, some milk, so I poured a cup and took a sip of it. I noticed the Dodo maid came in with 2 pink cakes that have sugar roses, a candy butterfly, white lace wrappers with a pink bow and a sign that said 'Eat me,' and 2 small vials that have sparkly blue liquid with a tag that said 'Drink me.'

"Huh?" "Will you like an Eat me, lady Madison?" The maid asked as she put one cake down, "That's what little cakes are called, you see?" I stared at it as I heard the mouse comment, "Simply Adorable!"

I studied the pink frosted cake that had a stripe pattern of black and pink, speaking, "I never seen a cake like this before. Is this really edible?" "Untold its flavor, but I have the up most feeling that you'll enjoy every crumb of it." The Dodo smiled. _So they never tried it?_

"Lovely! Let's eat it!" The Mouse smiled as she use her fork to pick up the cake from its wrapper. "W-Wait, miss, it could be poison!" I warned, but she ate the whole thing in one bite, "No!"

I watch her munch, making her cheeks chubby, she smiled, "It's Lovely indeed! Oh and the Flavor! It taste like Chocolate, Lemon Meringue Pie, Victorian Sponge Cake, Scones, Roasted Rabbit, and hint of Lobster Curry for good measure!"

I look at her, a little disgusted, "What kind of Cake is that?" She giggled after she swallowed, but then she felt something sharp from her heart. I stood up, asking, "H-Hey, are you ok?" "What is it, my lady?" The maid asked. "I-It's just...I have a curious f-feeling..." The mouse muttered as she place her hands to her heart.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain and started growing! I gasped and step back, then I started running as the table knocked over.

I ran back until as I look, she was the size of a skyscraper! I couldn't believe that such a small cake can grow her into a huge size! "W-What happened to me?!" She panicked. "My Lady Mouse!" The Dodo worried.

I tried to tell her to stay calm, but the Mouse crouched down, starting crying, "I can't be cute when I'm this Big!"

As the tears fell, I got hit by them, it was pretty weird that such liquid tears can make into giant spheres, like Orbeezes. "Miss Mouse, Please stop crying! You're still Adora-" I yelled as I got run over by one sphere.

She kept crying and more tear spheres came out. The Dodo maid rolled on one, yelling, "It Doesn't Matter whether you're big or not, you're still adorable as ever, my lady!"

It does help a little, but she kept crying, "I shall never wear the boots I purchased yesterday! AND THEY'RE ABSOULETLY **CUUUUTEE**!" "Is that **Really **your biggest concern right now?!" I yelled.

She kept crying and I realized that there's the Drink me bottle. I looked around until I found it, I picked it up and throw it to her, "Miss! Drink this, it'll help you shrink back to your tiny self!" She looked up, smiling, "Tiny? I'll do it! I shall drink this strange potion in the name of all things Adorable!"

As she stood up, saying that like she's Tamaki from Ouran HSHC, the giant spheres exploded into fireworks! I tried running around to cover myself, but they kept doing it until after a flash, she returned into her normal height.

She hugged me tightly, saying, "Oh! Thank you, Miss Madison! You're a True Friend! You saved me!" I tried breathing as she nuzzled me, "T-Thanks! C-Can't Breathe! Y-You're Crushing M-Me!" She giggled as she let go, "You're so adorable and funny!"

I breathed and realized about the Drink me, "Hey! It can help me get through the door!" She tilt her head asking, "Huh?" "The Door, the one that Sebastian went through!" I cheered. "Oh, you mean the White Rabbit?" The Dodo asked.

"White Rabbit?" I repeated. "Yes! That's what Everyone in Wonderland calls him," The Mouse spoke, "But Why didn't you say so?" _Isn't it because you kept interrupting?_

She and her maid took me to the Door, which is close to the tables and I looked at the tiny door, "Here goes nothing...I guess..." I look at the bottle, opened it, then took a small sip.

It was a good taste of Cherry pie, pineapple, custard, strawberry, and a hint of roast turkey. It's odd, yet not bad, but then, my bloodstream started to tighten, it hurts really bad of that feeling. I closed my eyes tightly during the time until the pain goes away.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the small door was my size now, which means the Drink me's a success!

"KYAAAAAAAWWWWW! SO ADORABLE!"

I covered my ears, realizing that the Mouse and Dodo aren't the same height as me. I tried running away, but the Mouse grabbed me, "You Look So cute!"

I tried to squirm free, but her hand was tight, "Please let me go, I need to get through." "Not yet, miss." The Dodo spoke as she gave me a key necklace that is just my size, "This necklace will help you head out into the garden of Wonderland."

After I put it on, the Mouse put me down, saying "I hope you enjoy Wonderland! It's a beautiful Place! And thanks again for the Eat me problem!" I smiled, saying, "You're welcome."

After I wave, I use the key to unlock the door and opened it, "Look out, Sebastian, here I come!"

* * *

**Miss Mouse can be full of Hot Water when she came to **_**squeak**_** by on her own rituals, the Journey through Wonderland have just begun, and I have a feeling our poor little Madison had her work cut out for it...**


	3. The Rabbit Walks on the Gleaming Water

_Small Fact of Why Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Meena, and I think Harold West (both are in episode 14 and 15) are those characters:_

_In the Duchess and Cook scene of the story book, there's the Frog and Cod in the story, they send messages to the Duchess, well, it is, but after the Frog delivers to the Cod, he just fell asleep._

_I will laugh if Sebastian calls Ciel Mary-ann and all of that happening in the Rabbit's home XD But there were guinea pigs there, one of them help pick apples for the Rabbit, but they're trouble makers, during the court, the guards took the 2 away._

_Finally, you probably know that Mey-rin's the mallet and Tanaka's the ball in the scene._

_But what got me thinking is what Role Pluto is in the real Wonderland story?_

* * *

**The Rabbit Walks the Gleaming Water**

As I got through, I couldn't believe how right the Mouse is of the Garden's Beauty. There are many plants and trees growing in different shape and sizes, including the flowers in different color. I can see many critters coming out like Snap-Dragon Flies, Bread-and-Butterflies, and Rocking Horse Flies. I can see a lake that matches the beautiful blue sky and some items, like chocolate bars or lollipops, scattering the area.

I smiled with my brown eyes and thought it's a great idea to explore the mysterious Wonderland. I was very impressed about the flowers and plants, I walked to a bush that had some tea cups and platters, looking like daffodils. I plucked one and took a sip of the nectar that taste like cream, "Mmmm~"

As I kept walking, I got to a dock where a white colored boat with black and gold trim and a golden rabbit figure is. There was a note that said 'Not Used,' I shrugged, got on, and with the oars, I started rowing.

As I row, I kept wondering about how Sebastian got the Rabbit features, more like how some characters like the mouse have animal features, and what he was late for. It might be a long journey, but I will soon find out.

However, how come the land seemed familiar all of a sudden? Like I know these from my father's stories, but are they really?

"Madison! We're Over Here! Row Quickly! Come on!"

I look back at that familiar squeaky voice, seeing the Mouse and Dodo came in. I rubbed my eyes and saw them again, they're on their swimsuits and the Mouse only had a inflatable tube and the Dodo was ringing jingle bells.

_How did they got here quickly, especially in Swim Suits?_

"Catch! Row! Catch! Row! Catch! Row! Catch! Row!"

I turned around and noticed a big 3 person rowboat coming towards me. I look closely, seeing that there's 3 to 4 people.

The first one looks like the same age as me, 17, with reddish blond hair, I can see his green trench coat with spots at the edge, white gloves, black pants and boots, and he have a green hat with two bumps, it took me a while until I guess he's a frog.

The second's a girl who look like she's 19 with a pink dress and flamingo-like gloves, her hair's fuchsia with a pink head band and glasses, she's a flamingo girl.

The tall one look like he's in his 20's, he had messy blonde hair, a hat like the frog, but blue and it hand 2 small fishes, his tie got me thinking of fish tails, he wore a blue coat, white gloves, and black pants and boots. He could be a fish or a Cod.

The last one was a tiny old man with a red army coat, white gloves, a fuzzy hat that looks like a hedgehog. The one holding the Japanese tea cup's a hedgehog.

They stopped when they got close to where I am, they looked at me and smiled as 3 out of four stood up. "Ahoy, miss, fine day isn't it?" The Cod spoke with a cigarette in his mouth, looking at me with blue eyes. I nodded and the Frog cheered, "Don't worry if you got lost, shore's not just far off!" "There's no need to frown if you do, we're all smiles, here we are!" The Flamingo smiled.

I smiled, then got me wondering, "Well, I hope so, do you guys know what's on the other side of the lake then?" The three leaned in, looking shocked, "**LAKE?!**"

"Oh, I say! Is this a Lake?!" The Frog asked with a twirl. "See, I told you! Was that a mistake?!" The Flamingo jumps in. The Cod blows smoke from his cigarette, speaking, "You have to forgive her, this is really a river. But there's no doubt that we're on the Nile."

"The Nile with a Crocodile!?" The Frog yelled. "That's just the Winds, it's all in the tense." The Flamingo smiled. "Just give it a break, for heaven's sake!" The Cod push in.

Finally, the little old hedgehog, who oddly doesn't seemed little anymore, plays with his hedgehog slippers, speaking this Haiku,

"..._Splash in the Water,_

_As the little old frog jumps_

_into the old lake..."_

The other three became amazed of his literature, then they kept thinking if it's a lake or something. I watch with my eye twitching, _asking them is a mistake..._

"Don't Worry My lady, Madison." The voice of the Dodo spoke. I turned and saw her and the Mouse came on the boat. "They're always a bit clueless, but they're friendly." she finished. "Oh..I hope..." I spoke.

"Look! I see the White Rabbit!" The Frog pointed. We all looked and saw Sebastian, running on the sea, literally! He jumped, land on the water with a smile, then ran off.

"Oh my! He's Amazing!" The Flamingo spoke with heart-shaped eyes. "See how fast he's Running?! This might be land and not a lake after all!" The Frog smiled with eagerness. "One thing we know for sure, when a rabbit leads, a turtle will sure to follow." The Cod smiled as he thought of it.

_Wait, what was I doing?_ "Wait! Sebastian! Come back! Tell me what's going on! Tell me what you're Late for?!" I yelled. When I was about to, I heard a howl. I covered my mouth, seeing the others staring at me, bewildered. I was very confused as well, _was that my voice?_

I opened my mouth again, and there's nothing, it wasn't my voice, then what? I heard a crash and another howl came, but louder. The Flamingo removed her glasses, showing her amber eyes in a serious tone, "I recognize that voice, anywhere."

We all looked and saw a white dog-like figure coming, the Frog freaked out, "The **Puppy!**" "Look sharp you two!" The Cod Commanded. "Sir Yes Sirr~!" The Flamingo and Frog saluted. I look again, tilting my head, "How come you guys are upset about it? It's Just a puppy."

They didn't listen to me and the 'Puppy's' coming closer. The three gulped and hold on to the boat as waves crashed in. "Here it comes, hold on to your hats!" The Cod spoke. I tried to find something to hold on to, but the Mouse hugged me tightly!

As the wave cleared from my view, I saw the puppy, but it's ten times bigger than my size! "That's No Puppy!" I hugged the Mouse tightly as she screamed and the 'puppy' pounced.

I can hear people panicking and I felt flipped over, letting go of the mouse as I fell down deep in the sea. I can hear the people calling my name, "**MAAADDIIISSOOONNNN!**"

As I fell down, I taste the water. _It's Salty...an Ocean? Oh Wait! It's the Mouse's Tears! Sebastian,...Help!_

I saw Sebastian dive down to me, grabbing my arm, but as he did, I passed out, everything turned black.

* * *

**...Madison have not care for the water, some people think she avoid it because she couldn't swim or stroke. However, she wasn't called being captured, send to the sea, and being drowned. Luckily for her rescuers, there's still a big chance of her survival...**


	4. The Mockturtle blossoms the Sparrow

**The Mock Turtle Blossoms the Sparrow**

I became cold...I became scared...yet I was still alive...I started to have a dream...I see a figure, a man with the same ashy dark chocolate hair as mine, wearing a navy coat and pants. I recognize the look of that man, I smiled and ran to him, "Dad!"

I kept running to him, yelling to him with happiness, "Dad! It's me!" I saw him turn towards me with a smile. I was about to pounce on him for a hug, but as I did, I got through him and land on my stomach, "Ow!"

I turned, seeing that he already vanished, "D-dad?" I heard a chuckle, hearing a voice that sound like a guitar, "You really miss your daddy?" I looked around, saying, "Who said that? Who are you? Or..what are you?"

I kept looking around, but then noticed 2 golden eyes, looking at me, "You shall forget about your hopes and dreams...enjoying the life of reality.." "W-what?" I asked.

He stared at me, "Your life is in madness, your father's a coward...forget him and your dreams...joining me..." I glared and stood up, "No, I don't want to! I love my father!"

The eyes narrowed down at me, speaking, "..Fool.." They closed and I can feel many things crawling on me, I looked and saw spiders crawling up my legs and arms! I screamed, trying to get them away of me, I was simply scared of spiders ever since I was 3.

I kept trying to get them off, but they surrounded me, covering my face until I see darkness, but a small line of light, meaning...it was a dream and I'm waking up...

I woke up, seeing a mossy green colored ceiling, meaning that I'm not in sea anymore, but I wondered, where am I? I gasped to have my first breath, but I sat up from a sneeze then shivered, "Geez...I'll get sick if I don't dry off...I need some good clothes..."

I looked around the room until, in a trunk, was a light pink dress with black ribbons, white ruffles, a striped bow with a pink rose at the center, a pink hat with the same roses and a bow, there's also black gloves, black boots, and an elastic choker.

I stared at it and then I shrugged, "I guess it'll do.." I took off my dress then got into the pink dress. It was a hard try, but I managed to try it on. Luckily, it's in the right size, and I did felt beautiful in the pink Victorian dress.

I twirl in the dress after I look at myself in a mirror, then curtsy with a teasing giggle, "I'll be delighted to dance with you, your highness." I notice a curtain behind me with some light at the bottom, meaning it could be a way out.

I walked there and opened the curtains, seeing that I'm on a beach. The sand's in light blue stripes with giant cookies, some are star-shaped. I remember that Sebastian saved me from the sea of tears, he could be waiting here.

I climb down the first step of the mobile fitting room, looking around, "Now if I was Sebastian with rabbit ears, then where would I be?"

"And who's that you're speaking to, my delightful little Sparrow?"

"Huh?" I looked around rapidly to find that male voice, "Who said that?!" "I did!" That voice spoke again.

I kept looking around, but then I felt someone picking me up in bridal style, meaning that I'm not alone. I looked at the person who picked me up and it was a man.

He was in his twenties with blonde hair that reaches his neck, he wore a white scarf, pinned with a red stone, his coat's white and his animal part's confuses me, he had cow ears and I can see a turtle shell.

He smiled at me, closing his sparkling amethyst eyes, speaking in the same voice I heard, "I have looked so forward to meeting you!"

I don't know if I can blush or shudder, I can't even tell if he's cute or creepy. "I...uh...I...h-hi..." "Being Shy on me, how charming," He smiled as he climbed down the steps, still carrying me, "Now stop being so timid and dance with the Mock Turtle!"

_Mock Turtle? I remembered that from my dad's story, but never heard of a creature like that, especially about the mock part. But __**dance? **__I can't dance!_

I looked at him, saying, "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to, I mean I can't-" "He put me down, and started to act like a bigger Tamaki than the mouse girl, "Oh! This is Terrible! You won't Join me for a dance?! How can you be so **cruel?!** Just so obvious that such a pretty woman seduce me!" I tilted my head saying, "Uh...you Ok?..Hello?"

He spoke again while weeping, "Oohhh~! Can this dearl little sparrow be forgiven on this un-sparrow-like scene of crime? **NO!** I fear not even if her majesty forgives it, I'll never shall!" He gotten calm and holds my hand with a smile, "And now, my lady, your hand please?"

_Her Majesty?_ I look up at him, asking, "W-wait, is there a queen in this country, sir?" "Why of course there is, deary, the Queen of Hearts is a woman of exquisite beauty and great charm," He spoke to me with a shiny white smile, "You wish an audience with her? Then be a good little girl."

_Ka-CHAK_

I looked, seeing that the record popped open, showing a record player. As I can hear the music about to start, he dance me a little with a tango dip while speaking, "And now, my lady, shall I have this dance?"

I started to talk fast since if the music starts, it's too late, "I wish I can, but as I was saying before, I just can't dance." "Ah~ It's alright, my delightful butterfly, I shall teach you." He replied. _ok, something itches me that I shall go with Creepy, he's like a grown up Tamaki._

I can hear the music start, sounding like a Victorian Waltz, then he started to lift his first foot, I let my foot go back, then kept doing it, realizing that I'm learning the waltz. I was having fun during it and I wasn't the only one, he laugh while speaking, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Very good, you're doing splendidly!"

I started to wonder how long will it end because I'm still on a mission. "So how long will this end, sir?" I asked. "When your dancing is as pretty as you fly, sparrow," He replied, "Dancing is an exquisite thing for a lady to poss-ES-...-ted..."

The music ended and I was very confused until i saw that I stepped on his toe, "Oh my! I'm so very sorry! I'm sorry for the acci-" "Stop there! We'll go back to the beginning," he spoke as he rubbed his toe, "At this Rate, you may never dance for her majesty, but," He gotten close to me, looking like he'll kiss me, "I must say, I love to dance in a Waltz with you, my scrumptious little pound cake."

_Ok, going from creepy to very weird...but I like the compliment.._

The music start again, and I dance with him again, this time, I concentrate on my foot work. It's not like I love that guy, it's just...I want to leave and continue my search, but I hate seeing him weep, so I just make sure he's satisfied.

"Now lift up that pretty face," He said, "Show everyone at the ball how Ravish you really are~!" "Huh? Every-" I looked around, seeing a huge population surrounded me and the Mock Turtle!

I heard many murmurs about me and him, it started to scare me because I get stage fright easily. I hide my face close to his chest, which is the only place useful, "Oh my! T-Too many people! T-Too shy!"

He smiled and spoke with a chuckle, "It's alright darling, flowers are meant to be admired, the more people you see them, the more beautiful they are." I took a peek of the crowd and gasped as I noticed the person standing in the back with rabbit ears, which was, "Sebastian!"

I notice the Mock Turtle pulled me back in, "Oh, you mustn't able to be distracted dear Sparrow, now, concentrate." I looked again, seeing that he vanished.

I kept trying to break free, but just like a regular sparrow, I'm trapped in the cage of the Mock Turtle, "I-I have fun sir, but I need to go. I have to find Sebastian and follow him." "My lady, why chasing a rabbit of all things? It's not lady-like." He asked with his sparkling violet eyes as we both started to spin.

"Well...I.." I tried to remember, but how come I can't? It's not because of the eyes, it didn't hit me, but there is something. "Yes?" He asked as we kept spinning. "I forgot why, but I think it's best to stop spinning me." I answered as I realized that we didn't stopped. "But we can't, we must keep going," he smiled, "And even if I could stop, I wouldn't!" "S-Say what?" I yelled with my eyes widen.

As I yelled that, the music started to play faster and we're spinning faster. "It's too glorious to stop," the crazy Mock-turtle yelled, "Yes, this spin is a metaphor, the physical reflection of my feelings for you!"

_Ok, now he's crazy, very loco!_

I tried to get away, but the music was playing faster and faster, same for the speed of the spin, it's making me ill, "B-Becoming...d-dizzy...too...f-fast..."

"Ah! Can you feel the sun rotating?! I can almost a flock of angels flying through the night sky! You are the **FRUIT** of Paradise Lost~! I'll Give anything to spend the rest of my days inspiring **you're** heavenly beauty!" He yelled as my head was spinning.

"P-Please stop...dizzy...becoming...s-sick...you're...scarin g..me!" I begged. "I shall show you," He yelled as he lift me, "You will feel the true sense of my feelings~! **LOBSTER QUADRRRRRRIIIIIIIILLLLLLLE~!**"

After that scary yell, the record exploded in a foggy smoke, I can only see him wink with a wave, saying, "Adieu, my sparrow." Then from the explosion, I flew out of his arms, spinning while flying away, screaming.

_It looks like Madison is Blasting off Again..._

* * *

**She was thin as a twig and light as a feather. And thrown by her own dance partner, she grown quite heavenly, so let us flew far, far, away...**


	5. Pepper Wafts Clouded the Atmosphere

**Pepper Wafts Clouded the Atmosphere**

I was going to be at home, listening to my siblings complaining about what I did or didn't do. I was going to talk some of my friends, but then...I was wrong...

I've been hit, squished, squeezed, drowned, and exploded into the air. I was super scared that I'm going to fall and hit the ground. I kept screaming while flying, then the direction turned downwards, "Uh-oh..." Now I was falling like a meteor. I noticed a big palace and from the looks of it, I'm going right through that roof!

_T-That's it...I'm going to die...It's Over..._

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking it could be the end of me, but as I went though and landed on a stone ground that felt like marble, I was still alive.

I got up, looking around the place, sadly, I couldn't see a thing when the air's foggy, "W-Where am I?...The air's so cloudy..." I look up at the hole on the roof, rubbing my head, "Ow...how hard was I hit?"

As I look down, I noticed my white gloves that I wore, I look at my outfit and it's the same before I got on the pink dress, the one I tried on for the Mouse! But How did I change quickly? I noticed I was wearing something on my head besides the bow. I felt it and it's a cap, but I can't tell what it was.

"How did I change that qui-...qui-...ah-**CHOO!**" I sneezed from the fog.

_ah-CHOO!_

_ah-CHOO!_

I look around, realizing, once again, I'm not alone. I notice two things touching my hands, I looked down and saw a knife and a potato. I don't know how I hold those two or where they came from, but as I think, I sneezed more.

As I sneezed more, there's other people sneezing like it's an echo. I looked around, finding the people while, to prevent me from sneezing, I plugged my nose, "W-What is this place?"

As the fog cleared, a spotlight shot at a person sitting on a throne with a white tiger. It was a young man who is around my age with violet hair, caramel colored skin, and golden eyes. The outfit he wore was super weird, he wore a lavender robe with a golden bow and under garment, and matching colored hat with golden ribbon, both come with 2 big white sparkles, and he doesn't wore any shoes.

He smiled at me, speaking in an Indian accent, "What a strange question you asked! This is my Palace, I am the Duchess."

_Duchess? I felt bad for his family, really... _I was trying not to laugh, since Duchess is like a female Earl and he's not a girl.

I saw him pointing towards a dark space, yelling, "And this majestic person is my Esteem Cook!"

Another spotlight came, shining on a man who might be around 30, mixing spices, but once again, I was trying not to laugh.

He had dark-colored skin with white hair and his right arm's bandaged, he wore a green shirt with white pants and light pink flats. What got me to be all bubbly is that he's wearing a pink apron with a golden spoon and fork tied to it, and a pink cap with a magenta bow.

I'm still a nice girl, but I always laugh when some dudes dressed up as girls or call themselves female names.

When I was calming myself down, I can hear the Cook mumble while adding the spices, "Tumeric, coriander, cloves, cinnamon, cardamom, cumin, fennel, anise, and caraway...and the most important ingredient of all..."

I was very confused until I saw him pick up a giant shaker, screaming, "**SPICY BLACK PEPPER!**" He turn the handle like he was making a tornado and pepper comes shooting out like bullets, making us all sneeze at the same time.

_Now I understand where the sneezing's coming from..._

He put it down, yelling, "Blast! My Ultimate Curry has just begun! That's No good! I shall make it best even if I have to add another 3000 spices!"

With that, he started adding the spices in full high speed. The Duchess smiled, "Excellent, I inspect nothing less from you." I watch him speed up, I got to say, I was pretty impressed, "He sure loves to make things perfect. Pretty amazing if you ask me."

He nodded and spoke, "And now, our final act...what is your name, miss?" I look at him, saying, "Well, I'm Madison, nice too meet yo-"

"THE KITCHEN MAID, MADISON!" The Duchess interrupted while pointing at me. _Kitchen Maid!?_ A spotlight shine at me, meaning that it isn't a joke, "W-What? Me? I can't cook or clean well!"

"It's quite alright, miss," The Duchess spoke, "My cook will teach you." "Yes, it will do, more cooking, less cleaning, and most importantly **BLACK PEPPER!**" The Cook yelled as he pick up the shaker again, adding the air with the gray cloud of black pepper.

We all sneezed again like a bunch of musical instruments. "Y-Yes! Feel the great power of Mother Na-ah-**CHOO**-ture!" The Cook sneezed. "I-I can't breathe-ah-**CHOO**!" I gasped for air. As the clouds started to clear, the Duchess spoke, "Ah! I am forgetting one more member! Where is that silly cat?"

I tilted my head, thinking it's the tiger, "Uh..don't you mean the-" As it cleared, the tiger's already gone. "Huh? where di-"

Suddenly, I felt someone nuzzling me, I peeked, seeing nothing there, I yelped in fright and jumps on the Duchess's lap, "G-G-Ghost!" "Oh don't be silly, Madison, it's just my cat." The Duchess spoke.

"C-Cat?" I spoke. As I look around, I notice, out in thin air, was a wide horizontal crescent-shaped smile with sharp teeth. I gasped and fall backwards, landing on my bottom, "W-What?!"

_**~Meeeowwwwwwww~**_

I gotten scared that a floating mouth was there, but now just red teacher-like framed glasses appeared along with his blinking greenish-yellow eyes. After a few seconds, his entire body appears, and I couldn't really tell if that's a guy or a girl. _Let's see, guy? Girl? I dunno which is which!_

He had long red hair that goes to his waist with messy bangs. He wore a white shirt with heavy sleeves, a red open vest, a magenta and white stripped bow, black pants with red belt loops, high magenta and violet striped stockings, and violet high-heeled boots with magenta fluff. The biggest thing about this guy, he's a magenta and violet stripped neko, or half cat.

"I...Uh..." I was trying to think of a comment, but instead, I thought of something else, "What kind of cat is that?" "Why a Cheshire Cat, of course, miss." The Duchess spoke as the Cat rolls his fist at the Cook then Grooming himself in front of a hand-mirror.

He turned to look at me, then lean with his tail curled around his head to his left cheek, "Meeeowwwww~!" I step back a little, but look at him as he fluff his cheek with his tail, "I..I never seen a cat that can grin like that."

"Ridiculous, all cats grinned," The Duchess smiled, "You don't understand anything, do you, Madison?" "I...well...I don't think I have...but I got to say...he seemed pretty adorable." I spoke as I petted the Cheshire's head while my other hand hold the knife and potato.

The Cheshire purrs then ran off to nuzzle the Cook's leg as the Duchess stood up, speaking, "Very generous to say that. After all, cats are sensitive creatures, if you treat it kindly, it'll show love and affection."

"Quite right," The Cook nods, "And Most importantly..." _Oh god, don't say it. Don't say-_ "**BLACK PEPPER!**" He added more pepper in the atmosphere and we all sneezed more. "P-Please St-ah-**CHOO** it...My heart ah-**CHOO** can't take it!" I begged.

The Duchess put on a nose plugged, speaking, "The Relationship between a pet and it's owner receive the exact amount of kindness and affection. Why even a high-born Duchess as I am and Lonely kitchen maid, such as yourself, can develop a deep friendship in one way or another!"

The Cook clapped in an amazed look, "Bravo Duchess! Bravo!" I let my eye twitch a few times, doesn't even know if that's a compliment or an insult, "Uh..."

Just as I was thinking, I was pushed to the counter, "H-Hey!" "Come now, Miss, it won't be that bad to help my Cook." The Duchess smiled as he got me there. "But I still can't cook or clean well!" I spoke it again. "Don't worry," The Cook smiled as he took the potato and knife from my hands, "I am an expert, just do as I do."

I don't know if I can do all of that, but I thought if I did good and follow any orders, I'll just tell them why I am here and I'll leave. So I nod and follow the Cook's directions on making a curry.

As I worked, I noticed a man and a woman, that are mouse size, were stealing a huge apple. The man had golden hair with a tux and top hat that have a guinea pig clip. The Woman have dark-colored skin with long black hair, wearing a magenta dress and a pink shawl and flats. I smiled, thinking it's cute and just not to bother them while working.

After 3 whole hours of following, working, and being nuzzled by the Cheshire cat, it was finally made into a curry bun. I sigh in relief then the Duchess spoke, "Excellent Work, Madison, now for the last and final part for you: Taste test the curry bun!"

I look at the curry bun that me and the Cook fif. My mouth has watered for a long time so I ate it. It was really good when the dough's crispy, yet fluffy, the inside has a great balance of meat, vegetables, potatoes, broth, and chocolate? But anyways, it was delicious, "Seemed really yummy."

As the Cook and Duchess smiled, I started to feel a sharp pain in my heart. "Oh? Is something the matter miss," The Duchess asked as he leaned, "Stomach ache, perhaps?" It felt like my blood veins are expanding. _Is this like what happened to the Mouse girl?_

There was one answer to it, I started growing, making my clothes rip apart, making me look a little rounder and fatter, "I-I can't stop!"

I was higher than the ceiling, in fact, I was breaking it! I can hear the Cook's voice, yelling, "We should help her!" _Good Idea! I'm saved! _Then I heard the Duchess's voice, "Or we could Run."_ Bad Idea! Help!_

The three ran off, but it made me wonder if the 2 guinea pigs are ok. But as I thought I kept growing, breaking the roof apart. I use my hands to make me stop growing, but the curry bun was to strong, making the roof broke apart! I can hear the Duchess yelled, "Farewell Madison."

_They Can't Help?_ I yelled as I reached to the sky, "Wait! Don't go! Find a way to get me back to normal!"

I notice as I yell, I felt that something hard, means I'm not wearing the dress, or I am, just also wearing something else. I look down and saw that I was wearing a Chocolate colored Eiffel Tower!

I was freaking out about the look I'm in and the damage I caused. I couldn't think the two guinea pigs are safe from the chaos. I sigh and just like in any other motto, I just keep walking, walking until I find a way to turn me back to normal.

* * *

**Into the Roof and Out of the Roof again, what dreadful manners! It appears poor Madison is in a form that is really embarrassing. At least Now, Wonderland has reach its few heights for her...**


	6. The Mistaken Advice from the Lizard

_I know Ash and Angela are villains, but, seriously, I made them friends because in the OVA, they look adorable in a nest. And letting you know, since my Birthday's coming up, I'll save the Mad Hatter chapter there since it's my favorite_

* * *

**The Mistaken Advice from the Lizard**

I've walked down the path of Wonderland for 10 minutes, I already made friends with 2 small people with white wings. The man had white hair, wearing a white coat and pants, and a lavender vest, always singing a song. And the woman had grayish white hair, wearing a pretty lavender and white dress with sleeves from a blouse, hugging some of the colorful eggs in her nest.

I sigh as I kept walking through the trees and giant flowers. It's really difficult to be in a size of a house when you have to walk little and carefully so you won't squish anybody, like the run-away Sebastian.

"I can't believe Sebastian left me, he's my best friend," I spoke to myself as I heard one of the small people singing, "I just want to know what he's late for. Is that too much to ask? What do you think small ones?"

"Well, giant miss," the winged woman spoke as she stroke one of her eggs, "When he got to go, he got to go." "She's Right, giant lady Madison," the winged singer spoke, "Maybe it's best if you turn back."

"...Turn back?...After all I went through?...I...I don't know if I can," I muttered. I was still afraid of that nightmare, but I don't want to let it win. I want to tell them that, but I thought it's best to keep it a secret.

However, I did told them, "Well...it just seemed odd that the land...is really familiar...like I remember listening it from my father...maybe I can keep walking..." "Well, that seemed really sweet." the man spoke as I saw him flew up to me.

I smiled, but then I heard a whistle blow, making the winged people flew away in fright, "H-hey! Don't go!" "You in the Eiffel Tower, Halt at once!" Spoke a voice coming from a megaphone.

I look around to find out where it comes from, "Who said that?" "No, not up there," said the voice, "Look down here!" I look down, meaning he's someone smaller, well of course since he have a megaphone.

"Here! On the Shadow of your Right Shoe!" Spoke the voice of a man with auburn hair, earing a gray trench coat and gray hat. He was riding a bike, holding a light blue Megaphone and for a kind of animal, he had a magenta lizard tail.

"Hello Sir, I'm Madison, who are you?" I asked. "A Lizard Policeman that happens to pass by, please to meet you!" He spoke as he hold out his arm in the air for a hand shake.

I look at my giant hand, thinking I shall use my pointer, but as I did, my arm gotten smaller to what my hand size is supposed to be. I shrugged and just shake his hand.

_He's a police officer? Maybe he can help me find Sebastian, or in this land, the White Rabbit._ "I'm Looking for Seba-uh I mean, the White Rabbit, have you seen him?" I spoke as I let go. "So you got separated? That means you are lost here in Wonderland," He spoke, "This is Serious!" "Well...you could say that.." I muttered a little.

"That is no problem, there's no need to interfere," the Lizard spoke as he hold his arms out to me, "I'm Here to help you, young Madison." I smiled, really relieved, "Oh, Thank goodness! Thank you sir!"

He's been looking at a map he brought for 5 minutes, I wasn't very patient about it, "Do you know the way, sir?...Yes or no?...Please tell me..." He kept concentrating until he look at me, "I'm terribly sorry! What a Blunder! It appears I brought the wrong map!"

I sigh, lowering down my head, "Why me? I'm in a huge mess. I couldn't even know how to shrink back to my old size." "You should check your hand before you get into more trouble than you already are." He spoke.

I was very confused of what he said, "My hand?" I tilted my head until I felt something inside of it. I opened it and saw a pink sphere wrapped in pink paper with a black and white picture of a cat, "What is that?"

"It's a special candy that's made to be quite nice," He spoke, "If you eat it, something interesting will sure to happen." I stared at it, speaking to myself, "That's true, almost every time someone eat or drink anything can happen. Will this make me grow larger or smaller? Well, either way, it'll get me out of this building."

I kept staring at it, thinking I shouldn't, but I shrugged and unwrapped it anyway. I can hear the Lizard cheering as I was unwrapping it, "That's the Ticket! Go! You can do it! Hang in there, Madison! The World is yours! You can use anything to set your mind into! Go Madison, Go!"

_Why Cheering? It's just a piece of candy..._As I ate the strawberry flavored candy, I felt my blood veins tightening up, meaning I'm going to shrink, "I'm g-going small!"

I smiled that the Candy helped, I was shrinking out of the Eiffel Tower, going back to my normal size. I was about to say thank you to the Lizard, but he rode off. I tried to run to follow, but then I noticed something gone terribly wrong...

**"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!? I'M GETTING SMALLER! HELP!"**

* * *

**Oh dear, it seems the Lizard sweet-talked that girl for eating the candy. Honestly, Madison, think clearly! What adventures that our brave Heroine will have when she traveled forward?...**


	7. The Caterpillar playing with her Body

_Like I said, not gonna do the you-know-what *shudders*_

* * *

**The Caterpillar playing with her Body**

I look around after I got shrunk down to insect size by the Lizard. He's be a lizard, but in his heart, he's a Rat. I growled, being very angry about everything. I always want my life to change since I was becoming a slave and being tortured by my own siblings. But for now, I didn't ask for this!

I sigh, thinking that the winged people are right, maybe I should turn back. It's Sebastian's fault that he can't tell me where he is going, but its my fault for following him.

I tried thinking about turning back, but why do I hesitate about it? Why did I want to keep walking? I know it's a scary idea to keep going, especially from that nightmare, but I realized that the place is like dad's story, the last one, but why can't I remember the title?

I look at the path with the mushrooms and giant items, like glass bottles and boxes, then walk down the path. I look around the place, seeing the tiny colored glass bottles tied to a ribbon, working as wind chimes and many-colored mushrooms, some are bigger, some are my size, some are even smaller than that.

It's pretty unique seeing the colors of the rainbow, which is one of the best parts of being small, but I still need to find a way to grow me back. I look around the place until I see a violet mist surrounding me. I cough from the smell of burning oils and weed, realizing it's not mist, it's smoke.

And when there's smoke, meaning someone's close by, if not then it's a small fire. It's fine for my regular height, but not in this insect size.

I ran down the smoky trail, ducking my head so I won't cough harshly. As I gotten close, I leaned on a giant glass bottle since I started to choke some.

As I cough, I heard a voice that seemed in a Chinese accent, "Ah...So you finally located my secret Hide Away?"

I looked and up on the mushroom that's wrapped in flower vines, pierced by different colored jewel earrings, covered by a giant white dolie and under the light blue umbrella, was a man.

This man wore a blue tunic with his legs tied in an indigo ribbon with a white spike down at the bottom. He wore a blue coat with watermelon size sleeve holes, and white circles to make the humps, same for the legs, or leg. His short hair was in a dark maroon color and I couldn't tell what his eye color are since they're closed.

They're closed, yet I can tell he look down at me, holding a gold pipe that connect to a golden hookah.

I tilted my head as I stare, "Who Are you, sir?" "Why I'm the Caterpillar, of course, but there is a better question, which is," He spoke as he suck on the hookah, blowing smoke at me, "Who are _**you**_?"

I cough wildly, speaking, "M-Madison, S-Sir!" "Ah, please to meet you, miss," He smiled, "I've been waiting most eagerly for you!"

I look at him as the smoke vanished, then I cleared my throat, "Really? Can you tell me what you can do to me?" "Ah? I don't know what you are asking!" He look away with a smile. I tilted my head, "But didn't you say that you're eager for me?"

He chuckled and spoke again, "You surely are a confused child, it's cute. But I will tell you this, The Left side will make you grow taller and the right side will make you grow shorter. Here in Wonderland, that's how things work, my dear."

"Oh...there's more nonsense, right?" I asked. He nods then I heard a quiet female voice, "..._The Fungi_."

I look back, "Huh? Fungi?" The girl behind me have cat-like amber eyes, and black hair with heavy bangs and small braids. She wore a Giant mushroom hat, wearing a red 50's style waitress outfit.

She nodded and hold up a tray of cookies that the frosting picture's a mushroom, but in 2 sides, pink and blue. "The Fungi." She spoke as she gave me a cookie.

I stared at the cookie with my mouth-watering, I do love cookies. I took a deep breath then took a bite of the left side, which is in pink.

After I swallow it, I started to have the expanding feeling, however, it's not my veins, it's my bones. _Something's Not Right!_

I closed my eyes from the pain in my bones growing and expanding. As it finishes, I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, seeing the location's a little shorter than me. Was I wearing Heels?

"My my," The Caterpillar smiled, "Look at you, all grown up!" _Grown Up?_ I looked around until I look at my reflection from the giant bottle and all I did was gasp.

I was taller, actually, in my 20's! My hair was a little longer, I wore make-up, and I wore a white blouse with a pencil black skirt, stockings, and black heels. "W-What the-" I covered my mouth of my grown-up voice.

"My, how do you feel Madison? Does it help?" The Caterpillar asked. "Sir..." I spoke, "I don't think this is what I have in mind...I'll give you and E for effort, though."

"Ah, so you don't want this form? But there are so many unique pleasures an adult can do, and surely, you don't want to miss on those, would you?" The Caterpillar asked again. "Sorry, I can wait." I smiled then the Mushroom came with the cookies, speaking the 2 words again.

I look at the cookies and pick up another, biting the blue frosting on the right. I felt my bones tightening and shrinking, it felt worse than the expanding. I closed my eyes tightly and hold my stomach.

As I opened my eyes, something went wrong. Now Everything seemed bigger, but why?

I felt someone grabbed me and lift me up, I look, seeing it's the Mushroom girl. How come she carried me? Most importantly, how come I only think instead of speaking?

"Awwwww," The Caterpillar spoke, "What a cute toddler!" _Toddler?_ She carried me to the bottle and I gasped again, seeing me when I was 3. I wore a light pink dress, black strapped heels, long white stockings, and my hair was very long with a white bow at the back.

I tried saying something, but it came out as a few baby words, meaning that I can't talk! "How sad, the girl can't talk," The Caterpillar frowned, "Let me hold her."

The Mushroom took me to him and I can feel the Caterpillar holding me. I kept trying talking, but it's too hard! I started to whimper from my 3-year-old instinct, he bounce me a little, saying, "There now, It's alright. At least you are getting some unique pleasures in this form."

I shook my head, meaning I am not getting them. He sigh as he stroke my hair, "Ok, miss, I'll turn you back." I smiled, "Yay!"

The Caterpillar pick up the cookie, breaking the middle piece then feeds it to me. After I ate it, I felt my bones growing and afterwords, I grew back to my 17-year-old self.

I sigh as I look at my hands, "Thank goodness!"

I got out of his lap, but realized that I'm still tiny. I sigh and muttered, "But how will I find the White Rabbit now if there isn't any way to grow back?"

"Ah! Why haven't you say that in the first place?" The Caterpillar asked. I gasped with surprise, thinking he can help, "You know? Please tell me where he is?"

He smiled and shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest!" "Huh? But didn't you said that?" I asked. "Said what?" He spoke. "You know where the Rabbit is." I answered. "Ah, he went that way!" He pointed right. "He did?" I smiled. "Did what?" He asked with a smile. "Went that way!" I pointed. "Who did?" He asked again. "The Rabbit!" I answered with an annoyed look. "What Rabbit?" He asked with a shrug. "The White Rabbit you told me that he went to the right!" I yelled. "You? Who are you?" he asked as he blow smoke at me.

I cough more than I screamed from being confused of all the questions, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" He laughed in an amused look, "You're such a Silly girl!" I sigh and just sat on the ground, "That's it! I give up! I'm going to be stuck in this dumb size forever, waiting to be crushed! It's my fault for being so curious!"

"You think is dumb, eh? I wouldn't say that if I were you." he frowned. I sat up saying with my hands shaking and having a nervous smile, "O-Oh, I didn't mean for your size, I mean it is good for you, but it's hard for me. I'm Sorry sir!"

He smiled then spoke, "Well, well, you're like a frightful kitten. Any guy can like you in this state." I tilt my head with my eye twitch, "Uh...thanks...uh...I am sorry I snapped, I'm just frustrated." "Ah I see," He spoke, "I may not help you find the rabbit nor get you to grow back, but I may tell you how to get out of here."

I look at him, I do need a way out of here, "Really? How?" "Have you forgotten I'm the Caterpillar," He spoke as he hold out his arms, making the bottles shine and the mushrooms shape into a form of colorful wings, "My body is a series of transformations...First I became a Pupa, and following that change...you know what happens, Don't you?"

It took me a while to think, but I remember, "Wait...you'll become...a butterfly?...W-Will that hurt?" He smiled, opening his gray eyes to me for the first time, "It will become a wonderful flight, miss." "Uh...don't you mean feeling, sir?" I asked. "No, my dear, Flight," He spoke with a wink as I sense something shining behind me.

I look back, seeing that the Mushroom started to grow wings. They're black for the framing and the rest represent the colors of a rainbow, "W-..what the...?" They're actually the most beautiful wings I have ever seen!

"You can come along for the ride, Madison," He spoke as I turn back to him, "It's time to spread out those wings, don't you think?"

"I...Uh...I don't know if..." I tried to reply about it until I heard him say, "Now!" The Mushroom wrapped around my shoulders and the Caterpillar spoke once more as he wave, "It's been a Wonderful chat, miss! Good-bye now!"

With that, The Mushroom, now a Butterfly, started to flutter her wings, making us fly away. I look back at the Caterpillar who was back to blowing smoke.

* * *

**The More you're think, the more late you'll become. And the more you hurry, the less you shall find. Young Madison shall thing clearly of her Rabbit chasing tricks. **

**But now you think why the Mushroom grow wings or, yet, they can fly? However, Madison continue her adventure airborne. Quite a fast woman, huh, Madison?**


	8. The Cheshire Cat Walks like a Man

_You will so Imagine Grell singing that Disney song, Important fact, it's the poem of the Jabberwocky, the first 4 lines. And O to the M to the G, Since 85 is coming, don't mean to spoil it, but Claudia P. Is Ciel's Grandmother, and if she's his grandmother, could it be __**possible**__ that Undertaker's __**really**__ Ciel's Grandfather? A Phatomhive? If it's true, then IT ALL MADE SENSE!_

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat that Walks like a Man**

The sun was setting and I was still flying with the Butterfly, still a size of a bug. I was very tired and very hungry, I haven't eaten ever since the age changing cookies. _How long was I in here? _

I yawned a little and thought of a few minute sleep. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping the nightmare didn't come back.

In a dream, I was in a room, the walls are violet and the floors are checker-board style. I looked around to see if anyone's there, "...Hello?" I only heard the sound of my echo.

I looked around again until I heard a raspy laugh. I gotten scared, "H-Huh? What?" "_...Don't be afraid, my dear~_.." said the voice that sounded like an old pirate. "W-Who are you!?" I yelled. "..._A friend, sweetie~..._" Said the voice again.

I don't know what is going on here now, but I earned a lot of goosebumps. "Y-You're not gonna tell me about reality...are you?" I asked. The Voice laugh wickedly which made me quail, "_...Nonsense, Miss!...Reality is a foolish thing!_..." "W-well...it's true," I spoke, "W-Wait...are you a kind of nightmare?"

"..._I'm a Dream_..." the voice said. My eyes widen from that quote, "W-What?" "_...Bye-bye!..._" The voice said as the place fades. "W-Wait!" I yelled, making me wake up.

It's already Nightfall and I'm above the trees. "Geez, that was longer than minutes. How long did I fell asleep miss?" I asked as I look up. There wasn't an answer because the Butterfly...**is gone!**

I gasped, looked down, then started falling, screaming. I got through the trees, being hit by the branches, then I land in a giant flower, creating a cloud of pollen.

I pulled myself out, coughing then I dust my arm, only to realize my other arm's injured, "Oww! My Arm! Why didn't she drop me nearer to the ground?" I got up and notice that I'm back to my size, "Huh?...But how?" That's when it hit me, the pollen must have grown me back.

I look around the place, seeing Dark trees, some mushrooms, and some other plants. I realized that not only I am back to normal...I'm Lost...

I sigh, getting up, "Great...where can I go now-"

_"...Mister Rabbit...?_

_...Oh Mister Rabbit...?_

_...Where are you, Mister Rabbit?.."_

I quail as I hear that voice in the wind a long with a chuckle, "Oh god! Ghost!" I hide behind a tree for cover, but as I did, the chuckle end. I sigh in relief, "That was close...Now to find a way out of the woods."

Just as I was walking, I started to slow down in fright when I heard a creepy song.

_"...Twas brilling...in the slithy toaves,..._

_...and gier and gimble in the wabe..._

_...All mimsy were the borrow groves..._

_...and mumrats out grabe..."_

"H-Hello?" I looked around more. I was very close to inert, which is froze in place, or just fainted. Suddenly, on a tree, was a white crescent. I gasped and stumble backwards as it flipped 3 triangles as it speaks.

_**"Meoowwww~!"**_

_Meow? Since when I heard of that before?_

I look up, speaking, "Uh...H-Hi...Will you come out please? I won't hurt you, nor any creature." I noticed the eyes came, but with red frame glasses. _Wait, Glasses! I'm starting to remember!_

He speaks as he slowly reappearing his tail, shoes, and ears, "Why I'm a creature of Thousands in Between. And if I am male or female, naughty or nice, no one can say. And so I dwell here in the shadows." His voice sound a little loopy, like he was trying to act female.

But as I saw his appearance showing a little, I realized who, "...Cheshire?...Is that you?" He vanished completely in a snap as I asked. "W-Wait! Don't go!" I yelled when I realized that he can help me out of the forest.

"Is there something Troubling you," He asked as I saw him appeared upside down, I noticed he vanished and appeared by my side, "In the Matter of Circumstances, I will love to lend you a hand!"

_Problem's Solved: He can help me!_

I smiled and spoke, "I'll be delighted, thank you! I mean I got myself Lost and I need a way out of the woods." "Why, that's why I am here for, Miss. But I do got one question" Cheshire spoke as he got me up. "What's that?" I asked. "Well, what is a Nice kid like you doing in a place like this?" Cheshire shrugged with a smile. I giggled and started walking while chatting my tale when I was young.

We've walked in the woods for a few minutes, chatting with him, makes him a new friend. I'm quite happy about it. We kept walking until we got into a fork on the road. There's a scarecrow that holds 2 signs, on the violet sign with a teal hat, it points to the left, it said 'Hatter,' and on the yellow sign pointed towards right with a picture of another rabbit with lower ears marks 'March Hare.'

"Huh, a fork on a road, of course," I spoke, then said to the Cheshire Cat, "Hey, do you know which path I'll take?" "I, myself, will rather take a climb for both of the paths," He spoke as he appeared close to me, he spoke as he use his tail to poke my head in a beat, "2. At. A. Time!"

"Uh..." I tried to say something, but he interrupted as he hug himself, "I Couldn't possibly go with just one! I mean-" He cuddled the scarecrow and he spoke as he bite the Hatter sign, "Both are Delicious! I **love** to sink my Teeth into them!"

"Uh, Sir, I didn't mean your taste in men," I spoke, "I just need to know which of these 2 paths I shall take, that's all." He let go and walks around with a twirl, "Silly girl, aren't you? Love is the Easiest path, of course, and I always choose to be the lover. I'm like a poor lost kitty, searching my fate."

I tilted my head, confused, "So...Uh...are you saying that we're actually lost?" "Love is a Labyrinth with many twists and turns," He spoke as he breathes in his scarf, "However will I navigate when I've lost my thread?"

I stared at him, realizing about this fact, "...I guess it sounds like for finding a path...it's finding your heart...right?"

"That is a Nice way to say it, Madison," He spoke as he spin his bottom, "But it doesn't matter what path you choose, either way, you'll find a mad-man waiting for you. So take your pick, I'm absolutely mad about both of them, Mad, mad **MAD~!**"

"M-Mad?" I spoke nervously, "Maybe I shall take neither of these paths, it's for the best." "Dear me," He spoke as he appeared close to a tree, then appeared again on a different tree, "Can you Really afford such a Decision? That could be dangerous!" "W-Well, I don't wanna be surrounded by mad people, really!" I spoke with a nervous look.

"Well, My dear," He spoke with a grin close to me, "We're **All** _**Mad**_ Here~! ...It's SHOW TIME~!" The Place darken and he appeared with a spotlight shining on him with his stripes glowing in flashes, "Oh! I'm Glowing! Are you Ready for this?!" "F-For what?" I squeaked.

He ignored me when he started dancing under the colored lights, using his body to form letters. "The Trees of the path forms a Y," He spoke as he got upside down, splitting his legs to form a Y, then spins, "And Do the Tangled limbs become an M?" He crouched down to form an M, then spoke as he lift up his leg in 90 degree angle, "And Whether there's one left, it becomes an I?"

Suddenly a silver pole came with him close to it. "This Cat **Loves** to Dance," He spoke as he start doing Pole-dancing, "Would you like the Watch?"

All I ever did was to let my eye twitch a bunch of times. Just then, I heard a rumble, at first, I thought it's an Earthquake until as I look, the fork on the road turn into a path. I was very amazed that little crazy dance makes a perfect code.

The Cheshire appeared in another twirl close to me, "Shall we put to bed on those annoying fears of being lost, wouldn't you say?" I stared at the path, seeing the corrupted trees, destroyed scarecrows, a flock of crows and ravens, all covered in decay and iced with mist.

"So...the path I take will form into a Y?" I asked. "You're **Dead** right about that," He spoke as he did a Rock star love sign, "And Now I must continue my hunt for true love. My Claws are itching for a fresh catch." "Oh, Ok," I spoke with a shrug, "Thanks for your help." "You're welcome," He turned and slowly vanishing, "And since there is no pray here to pounce, please give the White Rabbit my best Bye, ~Meow!"

That's when it hits me, _Sebastian!_ "W-Wait! Come back!" His head only appeared, looking a little annoyed, "Now What?" "You mention something about The White Rabbit, do you know where he ran off to?" I asked.

The Cheshire grins, "Oh, I see, desperately longing for him, are you?" "Huh? N-No, that isn't it, we're not in love." I spoke. "Now how bad do you want to see him," The Cheshire asked again as he got close to me, "I'm Curious, out of all the creatures in Wonderland, why are you seeking the White Rabbit?"

I tried to remember, but it was a long adventure, so I think harder until I realized the time we met. He's a victim of bullying when he was young, so I save him by telling a teacher. I look at Cheshire, "I'm after him because he's my friend. He's always there for me, I just want him back, that's all."

"That's No Fair! I want him too, you know," The Cheshire yelled dramatically, meeting Tamaki number 3, he vanish only half of him so he can shake his bottom, "I am one of his beloved pussy cats, after all, Meow~!"

I sigh, knowing he'll make things worse like some of the others, "Feel free to disappear when you need to." He appeared close to me, hanging his hand on my shoulder, really fan-girling, or fan-boying, "But, of course, if he prefers, I'll play the role of TomCat, and he can be the Pussy~! I'll give **anything** for my Darling~!"

As he blush like a lunatic, I spoke, "Well...I'm glad that you have a Crush, but I just want to know where is the White Rabbit, please."

"Oh, Never fear, Madison, I have no doubt you'll see him straight away. Well, straight that way," He spoke as he slowly disappeared, "Simply keep going straight and straight and straight some more, you'll find him eventually. Appears in shards, I really must be going now, Ta-Ta Meow~!"

I know that this time, he won't come back out with more information I muttered these words, "Just keep going straight, he said...hmm..." I look back at the path, noticing that the sign points to the direction I was heading to, just the March Hare sign's turned upside down, "Huh, so I guess that's what he also mean for both ways..."

It started to make me think of the advice on Love, it's almost like the time the Caterpillar told me that any guy can like me. I started walking down the path, thinking, "...Am I the one Choosing a love one now?..."

* * *

**The Cheshire Cat isn't good on playing the Role of Guide, but his dramatic ways slay us well. Indeed he was a whore for attention. The Journey through Wonderland has made poor little Madison to walk on a long path. But As the advice spoke to her like a bird, could she ever find one?...**

* * *

_I will upload the Mad Hatter chapter on my Birthday, I will also upload a lot more chapters, including a short story, Trick and Treat, a vocaloid cross over._


	9. A Mad Lover in a Hat

_**~Happy Birthday to me! I'm 17 years old!~ Warning:Involves kissing and jealous fan-girl-ism**_

* * *

**A Mad Lover in a Hat**

I've walked down the scary path for minutes. Everything's dead, the trees, the plants, even some apples were dead. From the moldy apples scattering around, made me think the corrupted lumber were Apple trees.

I noticed a tunnel filled with thorns and vines, leading straight like the Cat said. I look through, seeing light on the other side. I sigh, speaking, "I hope someone has bandages." I carefully duck my way through the entrance and walking carefully to the other side.

As I came out, I noticed a house there, surrounded by an iron gate that's wrapped in more vines and thorns. I walked there and noticed a few different chairs and a few different tables with a few different table cloths on top, filled with kinds of china and items.

I look closely, seeing three people sitting in some chairs, meaning they can either help me or do something silly. I wish to regret it, but I have no choice, I opened the gate and came through.

I walked towards the table, seeing three people more clearly, only two are part animal.

The first one was a mouse, sleeping, his hair was in contrast of bright yellow on the top with a Hetalia America's hair wisp and black at the bottom. I only see the back side of him, so I didn't see his face, but I can tell he wore glasses, he wore a white shirt with a red vest, tan pants, green socks, and tan shoes.

The second one was a Rabbit, no wait, that's the March Hare with dark brown hair in side bangs and thick framed glasses. He wore a brown trench coat with a green tie, brown pants and a crescent pin that nearly got me thinking of Soul Eater's moon, but pointy nose.

It means the last one is the Hatter? _Yep, that's the Hatter, alright._ He had long silver hair with bangs that curtained his eyes and a small braid to the right, long black nails, and his face and neck were in scars. He wore a Black top hat with a violet ribbon with bullet holes and an old card that's stabbed by an old fork, it only said '10/6', a long tail, black, trench coat with cool gray insides, a white shirt with collars that are up to his cheek bones, golden earrings, golden lockets, black and white stripped pants, a violet vest, high to the knee, high-heeled black boots, and his violet bow have a skull clip in the middle.

The March Hare noticed me and spoke in a deep voice, kinda sound like a serious male Chemistry teacher, as he pushed up his glasses with tree branch trimmers, "...There is No more Room..." "Yes, No room at all!" The Hatter smiled in his old Pirate voice that actually sounded pretty familiar like I heard of it when I was sleeping or when I fell through the hole.

_No Room?_ I look at the table, seeing that the only people sitting in the table are the 3 boys. I look back at them with my head tilted, "Uh...Hello?...I guess..."

I heard the Hatter snicker a little to himself as he took a sip of his tea. I look at him, asking, "What's so funny?" "You're wearing a dress, miss!" The Hatter laughed as he fell backwards from his chair, hugging his stomach and kicking the air.

I became very confused, "Huh...How come?" "He thinks if the wind blows, he'll see your panties." the Mouse muttered in his sleep. I blushed and pull the bottom of my dress down a little, "E-Ehh?" "Gotcha, didn't I?" the Mouse smiled while talking in his sleep again.

I blushed from embarrassment and the Hatter got up, "Hee-hee! My, my, the Dormouse talked in his sleep again. That's where is name comes from, always sleeping and doring." "Doring?" I tilt my head. "Why, its a Wonderland saying of speaking without looking, child." The Hare spoke.

"Oh...I see..." I spoke as I look at the table again, "But are you three sure there isn't any room left? I can see some empty...unless there are ghosts here." The Hatter giggled and the Hare spoke, "Oh my, it seems one is dead."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the right, I was very lost, "Uh..." I suddenly felt an arm around my neck and shoulder, I saw a hand with long black nails, a scar on one finger, and an emerald ring close to my face.

I look up, seeing the Hatter's crooked smile. _Now, how did he got here quickly? He just appeared in 3 seconds..._

"What a shame, you can have his spot, my dear," He spoke, cheerfully, "Greetings and Welcome to the Mad Tea Party! If you haven't guess, I'm the Hatter and my companion is the March Hare. What is your name, dearie?"

"Well...I'm Madison, s-sir." I spoke quietly. "Hmmm..." he spoke a little to himself while tapping his chin with his finger, "Madison...Madison...Maddie...Mad- Ah! Are you mad like me?" "Huh? N-No no, it's just my name." I spoke as I look at him. I notice that he wasn't there. I looked around until I heard a giggle. I looked back and he was in his chair, giggling, "No vision~, no vision~."

_No Vision? _I gotten confused as I walk to a chair, pulling it, "No vision?" "NOT THAT ONE!" I step back with my hands up as they yell, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

I heard the Hatter laughed as he got up, "Please, Allow me, child." With that, he got on the table, walking towards a chair and points it, "This is where you'll sit." I look at the chair he pointed and it's right at the other side of where the Hatter sat.

I shrugged and walked to it, sitting down. But as I did, I heard the three snickering. I look at them, asking the same question, "What's so funny?" "You're sitting on a dead person." The March Hare chuckled.

"**What?!**" I got up, but realizing that no one was there, _Wait, what was I doing?_ I noticed the Hatter popped up close to me, picking up the air, "Such a shame, his life was very little." "Uh...yeah, I guess.." I spoke a little.

He threw it behind him the got to the back of my shoulders, "Now, may I offer you a cup of tea?" "I..Uh..." I tried to reply as he pushed me gently in the chair, then he went to his side, over-filling a teacup.

The March Hare used his tree-branch trimmers to hold the tiny tea plate that held the cup then slowly extend it to serve it to me. I stared at it, hesitating from taking the cup.

I tried to say something, but I noticed the Hatter came back with a silver bowl of sugar cubes. "Why such hesitation, the uncomfortable look in your eyes? There's nothing in it, I assure you," He spoke as he added 3 cubes to my cup, "Nothing but a cube or 2 of tasty sugar!"

I noticed he added 3 sugar cubes 5 to 6 times. I looked at him, saying, "Uh, sir...don't you think it's...a little...too much?" "Shhhhh," He whispered as he leaned, placing his finger close to his lips, "Take a look at the cup."

I looked at the cup like he asked me to do, seeing the sugar dissolved and the image I saw was my father's smiling face. I gasped, "What the-?" The image change to my time with Dad, playing at the backyard or a park, going to an amusement park, anything!

It fade after he hugged my tiny self, ending the home videos. "Memories are such a federal thing, fading quickly as they appear." The Mad Hatter spoke as he rubbed his curtained eye.

I stared at the cup, picking the cup and plate up, then placing them on the table, "I'm glad you gave me these, thanks,...but...well...I don't drink tea..."

"**WHAT?!**" The Hatter jumped. "Don't drink Tea!?" The Hare stood up. "**MEDIC!**" The Hatter grabbed me, taking me to one of the chairs, which is the doctor kind. "H-Hey now, I'm fine!" I spoke in panic as the Hatter pushed me down in the chair. "Say Ahhn!" The Hare spoke. I did it in bewilderment, then he stuffed a thermometer in my mouth.

The Hatter came with a stethoscope, putting it on and holding the big metal thing where my heart is, "Hmm...mmhmmm...Just what I inspected!"

"What?" I asked with the thermometer still in my mouth. "Your heart sound sad," The Hatter spoke as he got the ear buds out, "Have you been growing and shrinking lately?" "On the contrary, yes, why?" I asked again as he pulled the thermometer out of my mouth, seeing the temperature.

"Why, it's very bad for your heart, it's decreasing your blood sugar and heat," The Hatter explained as he gave me the over filled cup, "You must drink tea if you want to survive!" "Ok, Ok, I'll drink the tea, but just one sip," I sigh as I blew the cup, about to take a sip.

"**BLIND!**"

I screamed and made me dropped the cup, spilling the tea on the table and all over the ground, "Oh no!" "Oh, My-my! See how quickly the tea is disappearing?" the Hatter spoke as the tea shrinks down, either from the ground or the ants, "The ground is thirsty!"

"I am **so **sorry," I yelled as I grabbed a folded cloth, "I'll wipe it off!" As I started wiping the tea stain away, the three stared at me. It really creep me out when I noticed, "...What?"

"What are you doing?" The Hare asked. "I'm just cleaning the table, nothing more." I spoke. "Hee-hee! You're Blind as a Bat, Madison" The Hatter chuckled, "I think it's a good nick-name for you, Batty-Madison."

_Batty-Madison? I dunno if that is cute or crazy, but something's going on from the word blind and no vision._ "How come you guys think I am blind? I can see you guys very well." I spoke with my eyes narrowed.

They stared at me and the Hare spoke, "It isn't your eyes, miss, it's your mind that is blind." "Quite Right," The Hatter smiled as he got on the table, looking down at me, "You're thinking too much! Hee-hee! You have no vision like a bat, Batty-Madison!"

He started spinning like a ballerina singing, "~No vision~! No vision~! No vision~! No vi-" Suddenly, he slipped on a plate, making it fling to hit the Dormouse that knock him out, then the Hatter fell off the table, causing the Hare to laugh.

It was pretty funny, but what was I doing? _He could have gotten injured!_ I sprung from my spot and ran to him, "Mr. Hatter! Mr. Hatter, are you alright!?"

He laid on his back on the ground, spinning his head in a circle, looking like he's seeing stars, "My entire world just went** WHOOSH!**" I look down, thinking that he broke his leg, so I rub it to check if it hurts or not.

"Dear, oh dear.." The Hare muttered, strangely. I look at him with my head tilted, "Huh? What do you mean 'Dear, oh dear'?" I noticed the Hatter sat up, smirking at me, "Hee-hee, Hello fair one."

I started to blush a little, either from embarrassment or from what he said, "I'm sorry, I was just check-" "Shhhhh..." He spoke as he put his long finger close to my lips. As he pulled it away, he pushed my head to his, then...he kissed me!

My eyes widen so much that made Jeff the Killer meet his match, I blushed as red as the Cheshire's mane. _I don't know what am I gonna do about it! What's he doing to my head? He teased me, yet he kissed me!?_

Luckily, before I passed out, he got up, blushing like I was, then ran back to his table quickly, "Let me make you another cup, my dear." "O-Ok..." I spoke as I got up, walking slowly to where I sat before. I did taste some of my lips from his kiss, it's sweet, like vanilla candy.

He started doing the same thing again with the cup, over-filling it then filled it with 15 cubes of sugar. I sigh, looking at my cup, "Do I have to?" "Do you want to help your heart?" He whispered to my ear. I nodded and he spoke again, "Then enjoy and tell me where you come from."

I sigh again then took a sip. My eyes widen, it wasn't like poison, it was very delicious, warm and sweet, like cake. I can feel the tea warming me up like a hearth. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "She loves it! Happy day! Tell me where have you come from!"

I blushed with a smile, then remembered about Sebastian. I look at them, asking, "I came from the real world, looking for Sebastian. He's the White Rabbit, have you see him?"

The Hatter spoke as he walked to his spot, "Interesting question, but I assure I don't remember!" I noticed the Hare glared a little, "Hey are you ok? Maybe you can help me find Sebastian, I mean you're part of the rabbit family, right?"

I heard him slamming his hands on the table, growling with his ears flapped, "I thank you, kindly, not to lump me with this disgusting beast!" I stared, then spoke with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it's the ears. It got me thinking of a rabbit." "I happen to be a Hare, you ignorant wench," He growled again as he tapped his brown, clown-like shoe, "That white creature is nothing but a common rabbit!" "Oh, I'm sorry sir." I spoke a little calmly.

"Gracious, are children poorly educated as you these days?" He sigh while he tucked his glasses in. "Hey, I'm only 17," I argued, "I can be called a child, but not like this. Still though, what's really the difference? I do wanna know-" "HOW MANY TIMES I MUST SPEAK THIS TO YOU!?" He roared then the Hatter cut in, "Enough of that! Time for important questions! Tell me, why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?"

I tilted my head in a 90 degree angle, "Eh?" I noticed he got on the table, dancing towards me, singing, "_If you want to find the rabbit, you have to pay the price~!_" He then knelt to me with a crooked grin, "Now then, you best assure you have an answer you know."

The Hare spoke as he opened his pocket watch, "Your quiz is now beginning. The Rules are simple, if you know the answer, be the first one to ring the bell."

_Bell? What Bell?_ I looked down and noticed a golden bell with 3 bunny figurines. My head felt like it's being covered. I look up, seeing a flap, realizing it's a hat.

I look at the Hatter, who put it on me, asking, "What's the hat for?" "It builds character! But I rather like your hair with a hat, especially if you have long hair." He replied about my short neck length hair. "Seems true, with a hat for my short hair, I'll look like a boy." I spoke with a small tint of blush.

"Ok, your first question, why is a Raven like a Writing desk? You've been given 2 hours to answer this question." the Hare spoke. "That's too long!" I complained. "Ready? You're time begins now," He spoke as he start it, "You only got 30 seconds left, 29, 28, 27.."

"EH!?" _He's speeding the time, that's unfair!_

"Pardon me, March Hare," The Hatter spoke, "I was under the oppression that your watch's broken, will you like me to give you a spare?" The Hare ignored him and kept counting down the time.

I felt troubled that it could either help me or not, but I don't know why is a raven like a writing desk. _Why is? I don't know! I have to guess!_

I thought of one guess then slammed my hand on the bell before he even got to 1. "The First one to answer is Madison!" The Hare yelled. "They both can cut a person!"

I heard a beeping sound and I felt something hit my head, "OW!" The Hatter picked up a figurine and put it in his hat while singing the funeral music. I gasped when I lost one of my chances, feeling very hopeless, "No.."

Suddenly, the three (Dormouse woke up after the beeping noise) started laughing, mostly the Hatter who was banging on the table, crying with laughter. I was very confused of why it was so funny, my heart sunk when I answer the riddle. "The Answer, is that they are not alike at all." The Hare smiled for the first time, covering his mouth from laughing.

They kept laughing and the Hatter fell off the table again. I felt super embarrass, I took off the British flag style hat, speaking in the same look, "B-But that isn't a proper question." "I beg to differ, but you're blind like a fool to predict such a serious answer." The Hare frowned. _First time in my life, glad to have his normal face expression back.._

"Quite Right," The Hatter springs close to me, adding 15 more sugar cubes to another over-flowing teacup, "Real Life isn't nearly so sweet, that's why we all crave a bit of sugar to sweeten things up." I look at the images from the cup, showing when I hug my dad before I went inside the school for my first day of Pre-K.

I stared at it, thinking about my time in reality, being bullied, teased, ordered around, anything. I look at the Hatter, speaking, "...That's true...which is why I wish to be anywhere than my real world...even though I've gone in circles...I just want to see my friend again..."

He hesitated for a moment, then he spoke, "Well, have you visit the Queen's Castle?" I look at him, remembering the Mockturtle speak of the Queen, "Well...no, but I heard from the Mockturtle that she's a pretty one."

"Well, in that case, never take advice from a Mockturtle, allow me to give you a warning," The Hatter grinned, "You'll be better off stay well away from the Queen." "Huh?" I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"Why miss, Madison, she's capricious and savage. One can never know what punishment will dish out in a slightest proper occasion, it could be quite nasty!" He grinned as the Hare use his trimmers to pretend he is cutting the Hatter's neck then he lick the blade.

I bewildered until I realized with my eyes widen, one slip and your head will get cut off. I gulped when I think more of that, "Oh dear!" "Yes, my dear," He spoke as he pick me up, he sat on my chair and he set me on his lap, stroking my hair, "It's best to hide you, we'll never let that beast hunt our little fawn."

I blushed a lot, making the three laugh again. I look at the Hatter, realizing that sometimes laughter can kill a person, "Uh, Mr. Hatter, I think it's best to breathe, you'll die if you laugh too much." As I demonstrated, he started breathing a little, but whimper a little as well, meaning that he doesn't like being calm or it tortures him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just hate to see you di-" He place a finger close to his lips with a smile, "Shhhhh...it's alright..." I gotten lost until he kiss me again, he even nibbles my neck a little.

I blushed hard then I heard a familiar voice, "My my, it seems she found her lover!" I look, seeing the Cheshire cat appeared from a tree. The Hare sigh and the Hatter frown a little, speaking, "Hello, you ruined my moment with Madison." _So much for Batty-Madison..._

"Awwwwhh, Hattie, you're always cold when you're serious." The cat whined as he roll upside down. _Hattie?_ The Hatter blushed as the Hare and Dormouse snickered. _I guess the Hatter's in the same book as I did._

"H-Hey, it's ok," I spoke, "I was in the same look as before-" "Wait, I think I know a good idea to hide her!" The Hatter spoke to change the subject completely. He took off his hat and place it on me. It was a little big that it goes through my eyes.

I can hear the Hatter saying, "Awwww, you look adorable!" "Take that off, and put it back on you, Mad Hatter," the March Hare's voice added, "Without that hat, you can't be a Hatter." "Awhh, No fun!" The Hatter's voice whine as he took it off of my head.

"I'm Late! Oh my good whiskers, I am so late!"

I gasped as I noticed Sebastian running in, "Sebastian!" I ran to him, but the Hatter got there first, taking the watch he hold, "Well it's no wonder you're Late, Rabbit? This watch is exactly two days slow." "Two days slow?" Sebastian panicked. "Of course you're late! Allow me to fix this!" The Hatter smiled as he skipped to the table.

"Sebastian..." I spoke as I finally got to him. "Huh," Sebastian, finally notice me and his eyes widen, "Madison? I thought you were someone else in that sea." "Sebastian, don't you understand what I've been through," I glared, "Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"...I just want to keep you safe..." he muttered. "Huh?" I tilt my head then the Hatter came back with a small sweat drop from his head. He held up the watch that was now broken, filled with some weird stuff and in pieces, "Two days slow, is what it is."

"M-My Watch!" Sebastian swiped it, "It was a gift I have!" "What did you do to it?" I asked. "Well, it all started when I opened it, pulling off the wheels, adding some butter, jam, tea, lemon, and more tea, but no mustard. This is really a mad watch so the Hare destroyed it." "Oh...I see..." I spoke in a flat tone.

Suddenly, we heard a carriage coming. "Oh my, I know that sound." The Hatter spoke quietly. "What is it?" I asked. "It seems they come for you." He smiled. "Huh? They?" I was very confused until the golden carriage arrived.

I saw the little old hedgehog was driving it and as the door open, the frog, cod, and flamingo came out and open a scroll. "For Madison, we present an invitation from the Queen!" The Cod spoke. "Yes! For the Queen, we present an invitation for you, Madison!" The Frog cheered. "An Invitation, sent from the Queen, is presenting you today!" The Flamingo smiled as the hedgehog laugh his 'Ho's.'

_An Invite for me? From the Queen? Did she knows I'm here?_

"Ok, then," The three animals dropped the scrolls and ran to me, "Let's go!" They pick me up, tossing me in the air like I won something, cheering, "Hip-Hip-Hoorah! Hip-Hip-Hoorah! Hip-Hip-Hoorah!"

"H-Hey now," I yelled, "It's nice of you three to do that, thanks, but I can walk on my own!" "Ready? **DROP**!" The Cod commanded as they let me fall. Luckily, the Hatter caught me in a bridal style before I hit the ground.

"So sorry, Madison," The Flamingo apologized, "Did we nearly injure you?" "It's fine, I'm fine! Don't have to apologize!" I smiled. "Well, I guess you can bring your friends with you, miss," The Frog smiled, "She loves guests! Especially Male!" "Why, we'll be delighted, Let's go, Madison!" The Hatter smiled.

I look at him with my eyes widen, "What? After all you said? What about the warning? And the punishment? And just everythi-" I noticed he place a finger close to my lips with a wink of his eye, "Shhhhhh, don't make me kiss you, you silly fox kit."

I blushed, don't want him to kiss me again, because if I do, I died right now. I nod as he put me down. The three animals from the sea came inside first, then the Rabbit and the Cheshire, then the two tea lovers, then as the Hatter came in, he hold out a hand to me, "My Lady?" I blushed again, hold his hand, then he help me climb up.

It was really a big squish, like we're all a big sandwich in a cartoon that's sealed by a plastic bag. The Hatter giggled, "Hello! We're squished!" I wasn't sure how will the carriage survived with that many people, but as it moved rapidly, all I think now from the Queen is this.

_...I'm __**Doomed**__..._

* * *

**The Mad Hatter does have a crazy satisfaction for Love. However, Madison's too shy from the word, "Love." It's time we shall make our twisted story such a tainted color...**

* * *

_Well, in this, I did mix a bit of the Old Disney movie version, I might do some more in the Future, sorry if it's a little mush, don't want to copy it. Well, here's a Bonus Chapter when people saw William's Smile. (It will be like in the weird cartoon show, Misadventures of FlapJack, I only know the episode which was hilarious about the flying whale XD . I hope it isn't too weird, I mean, I didn't saw any info from Yana, nor met her, so it's fake)_

* * *

_Yana: Editors! It's time to entertain the fans with the Mad Tea Party! This will wow the fans, mainly!_

_*The Editors laugh, thinking it could be a joke*_

_Me:They're all laughing.._

_Yana: Not for Long...*As they got to the part of the characters laughing, the Audience seemed focus, some gasped a little* See?_

_Editor #1: William Smiled?!_

_Editor #2: She made William T. Spears smiled!_

_Yana: No, He was laughing. Laughter doesn't count as smiling-_

_Editor #1 shakes another Editor: WILLIAM T. SPEARS JUST SMILED! IT'S THE END OF TIIIIMMEE! *The Editors ran around, panicked*_

* * *

_That's All Folks, stay tuned for my other stories while you wait for the next chapter! Happy Birthday to me! ^^_


	10. Painting the Roses with Red Blood

_If you guys actually close your eyes, you can imagine the Butler Grells painting the Roses, especially in that Disney Version._

* * *

**Painting the Roses Red with Blood**

It was a crazy trip in a carriage, the speed was more than 40 miles per hour, like 100 miles per hour, or crazier that made your mind explode, second. I was squish between the carriage wall or door and the Hatter that, oddly, have a crush on me.

I was still scared about the Queen, if I made one mistake, then it's off to the Gibbet! _How are your days in Heaven, dad? It's been almost 10 years...I really need your help...please hear me..._

"Hee-hee! I'm bored~" The Hatter giggled, "Let's sing a song!" "A song?" I asked. "Yes! I know a good one when we're on the road!" He cleared his throat and started singing, "The Wheels on the carriage go round and round~! Round and Round, Round and Round~! The Wheels on the carriage go round and round, then fly to town~!"

I look at him with my eyebrow raised, "Fly? What do you me-" Suddenly, the roof of the carriage was open and after a big bump, we all shoot up in the air! _Not Again!_

The only person that is sleeping through this is the Dormouse, the only one laughing is the Hatter, and the only one screaming and holding on to the Hatter for dear life was me. "WE'RE GONNA **DIIIIEEE!**"

The Hatter laughed as he hugged me, "We're not gonna die, my dear!" "YES WE ARE! WE'RE DROPPING LIKE FLIES!" I argued as we started to fall. "Rocking-Horse flies or Bread and Butterflies?" He giggled. "IT'S NOT-"

Suddenly, I noticed a flying train and we went through the roof, landing on the ground like a pile of dolls. "..funny..Ow.." A lot of us were hurt as well, but they got up fine. The Flamingo spoke, "Alright, get in your partners and have a seat!"

I noticed the others left, leaving me standing there. I looked around to find an empty seat, I did saw Sebastian pushing the kissy-face Cheshire out-of-the-way and just the Dormouse lay on both of the seats, asleep. I sigh, _Seat Hogger_...

At last, I did find an empty booth, but on one side, there sat the Hatter. I walked to him, asking, "Is that seat taken...or there isn't any room left?" "Hee-hee, you're so silly," The Hatter smiled, "Please, you may have this seat!"

I shrugged and sat in the seat cushion as the Hatter lay a small table in between. I watched him covered it with a white laced table-cloth, some tea-cups, a plate-like shelf-thingy with some treats, a teapot, and finally, a bowl of sugar. I looked at him, asking, "Where did you get the items, or how did you brought these things?"

"Why, My dear," He smiled, "That's why I am known as the Mad Hatter! I tend to keep many thing inside of my hat, watch!" With that, he took off his hat, dug his entire arm in there, and then, he pulled out a rose and hand it to me, "For you!"

I blushed and took it, "Thanks!" I smiled at the rose as he poured me a cup. After the sugar dissolve to make images of my school life with a few friends, I started to think about the Queen. I was so nervous that when I eat a treat, I ate it slowly.

"Something the matter miss," The Hatter spoke, "Or has the world gone in slow motion?" "O-Oh...It's just that..." I hesitated for a moment, doesn't even know if I can admit it. "Yes?" He tilted his head. I regret to say it, but I have no choice, "I'm just scared of the Queen. I mean...what is she'll get my head?"

"Aww, come now, child," The Hatter smiled as he pick my chin up, "You will be fine. I know a way to seize her from taking your head, I assure you." I was pretty relief, but then I noticed the scars, especially around his neck. I look at him and asked, "Is that what happened to you?"

I heard him giggle, "No, no, deary. I have these cuts ages ago, from my head to my neck, all the way to my ankles!" I gulped, "That got to hurt! But one question, though." "Sure, ask away." He smiled. "Why did you cover your eyes?" I asked.

I heard hi hesitate then he spoke, "Why, I attend to keep them a secret, dear Madison." "Really?..." I paused for a moment and slowly reach my hand to the bangs. I did heard the Dormouse and Cheshire gasped. However, the Hatter grabbed my hand before I lift the bangs, then kiss my hand, speaking, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! No peeking.~" I blushed and nodded, continuing to have my snack.

At last, we arrived at the Castle. It was in shades of white and red, most look like hearts. As the Hatter packs up, I got up and walk to the door.

The Door's opened by a man who nearly look like the Cheshire, but frowned a little with long brown hair tied to a pony-tail by a red ribbon, regular glasses, and a red heart clip with a golden 7 on it. He had a candy stripped bow tie, a white shirt, and a dark coat with dark pants and shoes.

I noticed someone walked in and as I looked, there was a twin with a black clover clip with a golden A. I even noticed that there's more people who look the same, yet different clips, like their suit of cards.

I rubbed my eyes then the Hatter spoke, "Hee-hee, they're always the same!" "They are hopelessly plain and dumb!" The Cheshire groaned.

As the Hatter teased the identical group, I look around the place. But as I walked, I stepped on something liquid. I look down, noticing a puddle of a red liquid. I gulped, thinking it could be blood, until I saw a fling of a red liquid, splattering another spot.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Hurry!"

"I'm Trying! I'm Trying!"

"Oh no! I spilled it!"

I look around from the odd noise of a man, or three men and it was coming from a garden. As I look back, I saw the rose bushes were red, yet dripping, revealing beautiful white roses. I walked over and recognize that the red liquid wasn't blood, just paint. I looked at a heart shape White Rose tree, seeing three of the identical card men, painting it, but one of them, on the ladder, got paint on the leaves.

I walked over to the men, tugging on one of their coats, "Excuse me..." They freeze, holding up their hands, "We Surrender!" "H-hey, calm down!" I shake my hands a little, "I'm not going to hurt you. But why must you paint these White Roses red?"

They lowered their arms and one, with a 3rd of Clubs, whispered, "Can you keep a secret, miss? We Planted the White Roses by mistake!" The 2nd of Diamonds spoke as he painted the roses quickly, "And the Queen likes them red!" "If she finds out then we're going to lose our heads, the biggest part we dread!" The Ace of Spades panicked as he clean the leaves.

My eyes widen in shock, _That Queen's insane! More insane than anyone I met, including the Hatter!_

I noticed an extra paint can and brush, so I picked them up and walk to the tree with a smile, "Well, let me help you!" The cards cheered, one of them help me up on an extra ladder and I started painting.

I still love the white color of the regular roses, the shades of creamy yellow and orange, but I have to help the three. More lives are better than one life.

Suddenly, we heard a sound of a trumpet and I noticed almost all the identical men are getting in line, marching to the entrance. "What's going on?" I wondered.

I heard one of the three men gasped, **"THE QUEEN!" **"Oh No! The Queen!" another yelled as he fell off the ladder. My eyes widen and we quickly threw the evidence away, making sure the roses are already painted.

As I ran to bow like the three, my arm's pulled and into the bushes, whispering to my ear, "What were you doing?" I looked, seeing the Hatter's look in worry or freaking out, "I...I just.." "Shhhhhh!" He put his finger close to his lips then he pulled me away, back to the city and he push me inside the castle.

All I can wonder, is that if the Queen noticed the Roses. But I don't want to find out for the poor men. But all I can hope is not getting my head off.


	11. The Queen of Hearts

_Warning about this chapter, like Undertaker said, it will be quite nasty..._

* * *

**The Queen of Hearts**

I looked around the place as I got inside. The floors are checkerboard and the walls are golden brown, some are with red hearts. I noticed a big red chair that is in shapes of hearts, it took me a while until I realized it's the throne room.

I walked to the chair, taking a quick look at it. I was until I saw a wide grin above the chair. "You're going to Love the Queen, Madison!" Cheshire smiled, "She loves guests!" "I...uh..." I tried to think of a comment because of the red painters, but then I heard the doors open and a sound of trumpets.

We all looked back, seeing three more of the identical men, one stepped up to the front, opening a scroll, "Presenting, your majesty, the Queen of Hearts. The most malignant rule of Wonderland. The Queen of all creatures, big and small. Leader of the red army! And..and.." He looked closely until he spoke something weird, "Oh! Provided delicious soups and the great smeller of garbage. Here is you're Majesty, The Queen!"

The three stepped back and the doors are opened by a man with glasses and night colored hair with his bangs flipped a little. He wore an outfit like Sebastian, but have a red cape and a cap that nearly look like a crown, but it wasn't. _He must be a Jack of Hearts..._

As he stepped aside, the Queen enters the place. The Mockturtle was correct about the looks of the Queen, she **does** look Beautiful.

Her red hair was at the same length as my hair with triangular bangs, her red eyes sparkled like rubies that matched her red lips. She wore a black spiky tiara, a heart charm necklace, a black top with long sleeves, a white-collar, and a light blue waist part of the top, a big red skirt that is like a heart and showed her legs, which were fish-net stockings and black boots.

She smiled, "Welcome to my palace, subjects!" The Hatter and the others bowed, I wouldn't know if I can bow as well, yet I did a little. The Cheshire appeared close to her, nuzzling her leg, "Meeeoowww~!"

I tilted my head, _She doesn't seemed that Evil.. _Suddenly, the doors burst open, showing some of the identical cards bringing in the rose painters. "These are the culprits, your majesty." The Jack of Hearts pointed.

"Hmm..." the Queen glared and walk to the painters, picking up one of their chins, "Do you three paint my roses red?" "N-No your majesty!" one of them speaks. "Then explain the red paint all over you three." She smiled. "O-Oh your majesty! It was his fault! Not mine! His!" one of them points at another painter. "No! It's not me!" He pleaded again.

They kept pleading until she growled, "**ENOUGH!** You all are giving me a headache! The Roses aren't canvases! You three should be ashamed! **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! OFF WITH THEM IMMEDIATELY I SAID!**"

My eyes widen in shocked, couldn't believe my ears. _The Mad Hatter's Right, she __**is**__ Savage!_ The three poor painters begged for life and mercy, but more than 20 cards surrounded them, each have a dagger.

The Hatter covered my eyes, "Don't look, it'll blind you." I couldn't see, yet I can hear them screamed for more life and mercy, telling someone, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Stop! **STOP! SSTTOOOPPP! DON'T CUT! DON'T CUT, PLEASE! STO-" **

Afterwords...I heard three cut sounds with a chocking sound and some liquid splatter on the ground...I heard a thousand foot steps going silent, meaning the guards were walking away...then it gone all silent...

The Hatter removed his hand from my face, speaking softly, "Be careful about her, understand?" I nodded, seeing a few of the guards cleaning up the bloody mess and oddly, they picked up three ripped-up cards, each have the same symbol as the painter's clips.

"And Who is this?"

I looked back, seeing the Queen raise an eyebrow. I quail, I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. "I...Uh...G-Greetings, your Majesty..." I gulped. The Jack of Hearts got in front of her, looking at me with golden eyes. _Wait...Golden Eyes..._

"She isn't a card, your highness," He spoke, _That voice...it couldn't be..._He pushed up his glasses and said, "she's jus-" But the Queen interrupt as she got in front again with a smile, "Why, it's a lovely young lady."

I took a deep breath, speaking a little calmly, even though I twiddle her fingers, "Uh...y-yeah, My name's-" She interrupted again, "Look up! Speak Nicely! And Don't Twiddle those fingers! Toes Straight! Curtsy! Open your mouth a little wider and say, 'Yes, your Majesty!'" I got no choice bu to do like she said, so I got in that position and yelled with a curtsy, "Yes, you're Majesty!"

She smiled and patted my head, "Good Girl! Now, tell me your name and where did you come from? Is she a guest, Jac-" "**NO**!" We all looked at the Hatter and he said, "She isn't, your majesty. She ran away from her old home and wants to find a place to stay."

_Huh? Did he just Lie to save me? 75 percent chance that I'm doomed!_

"Uh..." I tried to reply, but I didn't. The Queen smiled, "Excellent! She can stay in my Castle as much as she wants!" She clapped her hands while I noticed the Jack of Hearts blushed a little. I gotten confused, but the Queen hugs me, "I always wanted a Daughter! Please tell me your name, dear?"

_D-Daughter? Mad Hatter, you just made things worse...but I have to do this, it could maybe help me save my head, she can't hurt anyone in her family...can she?_

"I-I'm Madison, your majesty." I spoke. "We shall celebrate! A Ball in the Castle tonight! Jack, bring out the invitations and send them to the people!" She commanded. The Jack bowed, "Yes, your highness." He looked at me before he walked off.

All I can think about that Jack is that, _Why is he so familiar? And how come he blushed or looked at me?_

"Hm...the outfit you are wearing shall not do," The Queen spoke, "Bring in the dresser!" "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The Cheshire appeared close to her. He smiled eagerly and said, "Let me dress up her! Let me! Please! Please! **PLEASE!**"

She sigh and waved her hand, "Very well, you can." "Huh?" _I can't let him do that!_ I step back, wanting to run off, but then I felt picked up. My eyes widen as the Cheshire grinned at me, "Time for girl chat!"

He flew me away, faster than the butterfly, I panicked that a red hair transvestite is going to dress me up! I'm going to feel violated!

* * *

**If Wonderland was a Chess Board, the Queen would have been in the 8th square and make Madison the Pawn. Poor Madison's going to be in a mess of Trouble when a Male neko dress her up...**

* * *

_Sorry If I miss the Narration in the back chapter, dunno what to type there D:_

_Well, Claude's here, Yay for claude fan girls!_

_The next chapter will make you think it's a Cheshire grellxoc, but it's still undertakerxoc, it wouldn't be fair if I use some of it. Besides, it's just dressing me up and a small chat_


	12. The Cheshire as a Dresser

_Ok, still UndertakerxOC, but just for fun_

* * *

**The Cheshire as a Dresser**

I panicked, trying to break free, but the Cheshire already flew me to a bedroom with the door shut and locked. He laid me on the bed and grinned darkly and spoke, "Time to strip!" "N-No! Wait! I'm a gi-" I tried to begged, but he already got my apron off then my dress, seeing my bra and panties.

He stared at me there, tilting his head, "What kind of corset is that?" "Corset?" I blushed hardly as I cover myself with a blanket. I want to slap him for stripping and seeing my garments, but it will make him tell the queen then I'll be toast.

"Yes, the thing every women in Wonderland always wore." He spoke. "I...uh...I only wore these...at...home..." I spoke a little slowly. "Oh, not to worry, I'll get you in it!" He smiled as he ran into a wardrobe. I thought it's my chance to escape, but I can't go out in the hall in my undies!

He came back with a corset, but as I got it on, he started pulling strings to tighten it, and I don't like that feeling, at all. I couldn't breathe! I tried to say something, but it was hard to do it when it's squeezing my lungs! But as I bang my hand on the bed, he loosen it.

I saw him give me bloomers, saying, "Put this on." I narrowed my eyes, saying, "You got to be joking.." "Nope!" He grinned. "Fine! But don't look!" I grumbled. As he turned to the wardrobe, I took my garment off and replace them with bloomers, I sigh that now my entire outfit is now never used.

I saw him turned with a dress, smiling, "This dress is perfect!" I stared at the dress, seeing the white inner part of the dress and the red outer part of the dress that made the bottoms looking like curtains, the sleeves were also red that are like hoods for your hand, it even had a what shawl and a red cape.

As he put it on me, I thought of asking some questions for the cat, "Hey Cheshire?" "Yes, dear?" He grinned as he was finishing putting it on me, grabbing a hair brush. "I was thinking...is there a chance to avoid getting your head off?" "Why...actually yes, miss," He answered as he lowered me in a chair behind a vanity, brushing my hair, "Either a Trial or become the queen's pet."

My eyes widen, "P-Pet? You mean like animal?" He nods, "Yes, there are different kinds here!" I gulped, imagining myself as an animal, but why was I so curious about it? "Is there one I can see?" I asked. He grinned darkly as he add a rose clip with a pearl headband, "Oh, Miss Madison, you're looking at it!"

I gasped, _He a pet? They're not born with the animal features? Holy cow, the Queen's a lunatic! But what about the Duchess? Isn't he the pet of him or her or what ever?_ "W-What?! But I thought...you know...the Duchess-" "Enough of that now," He grinned again, **"Make-over time!"**

My eyes widen again, I do like being pretty, but I like my natural look more. I tried to speak, but I felt punched by white powder. I opened my eyes afterwords, seeing him putting lipstick on me, then the rest of my make-up. Finally he replaced my shoes with the shiny red ones with a rose on the point.

He clapped his hands as he finished, "Oh! Look at you! You look so beautiful!" I tilt my head and I looked in the mirror.

The Hair and clothes are good, but the face, I felt like I was in some rich, snooty lady in England. "I look like a China doll.." "Exactly! Now it's time for the ball!" He clapped his hands and hold my hand, taking me out the door and down the hall.

I still felt scared about the Queen, since besides a trial, there's always two options, either die a human or live to be half animal and become a pet. It makes me wish that I was back home, back to my normal, stupid life.

* * *

**Madison never likes to play dress-up even though she does make a lovely doll. Sadly, now she's living the doll-like qualities. I do believe this Cinderella will become the guest of honor at the Ball...**


End file.
